A reincarnation, a dreamer and an amnesic walk into a guild
by Miki-chan13
Summary: Or alternately, "That one time a gamer dies and is reborn as a Pokemon in a side series they know nothing about." Rated T for safety. Explorers of Sky novelization with Canon Divergences. OC Self Insert.
1. Prologue

Everything is dark. It's been dark for a long time.

There's nothing to do but just _be_. There's nothing beneath or around me, but I don't feel like I'm floating or flying. The air feels strange- not stifled but completely still. I'm not hot or cold, thirsty or hungry, or even tired. I don't even know if I'm wearing clothes, but I'd be more concerned if it wasn't so dark.

I really hope this isn't a joke and the lights come back on with me naked.

Being in a dark space in an unknown location should be scarier, more anxiety-inducing, but I feel calm. Maybe because I freaked out near... the beginning? Did I do that? I don't remember. I'm not entirely sure how much time has passed. I try to think back...

How did I get here again?

* * *

"Wait, what is this called again?"

"Mystery Dungeon, Explorers of Sky! It's a side series to the main Pokemon games and it's so good, oh my God!"

 _I was at the bus stop with a friend, heading back from work and winter was just starting up. They wanted to show me a game they played when they were younger and re-bought it..._

"Yeah, I'm not so sure. Not after the Ranger Series..."

 _"Guh,_ that's only because you're concerned with the gameplay instead of the characters and stories and music!"

"That is why I play games- if I wanted to listen to music, read a story or look at intriguing characters, I'd use my player, read a book or watch TV. Besides, since when has Pokemon been known for complex characterization?"

"But you're missing out on the best parts!"

 _I heard them out and while they did have good suggestions for games, they were always more concerned with everything but the actual gameplay. Still..._

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"If you just play through it just once, I'll take you out to dinner, my treat! And it can be anywhere you want!"

 _Now that was tempting, considering my favorite restaurant was rather pricey. They never offered such a thing unless they were absolutely certain I'd enjoy the games they picked. Even if I didn't, it was free food being offered and I was too strapped for cash to turn it down._

"Hrmm... if you're really going to beg..."

"YES! Okay, just pop this in and you're good!"

"... what, do you expect me to play it here? It's the bus stop for crying out loud."

"Come on, I wanna see your face when you start playing it!"

"... weirdo. Fine."

 _The bus was coming in ten minutes- I figured I'd start a new game and get some of the tutorial out of the way._

"How do I skip to the main menu?"

"Just press the touch screen- you're gonna be using it a lot in here."

 _I got to the menu, skipping the intro, and started a new game._

 **[Welcome! This is the portal that leads to the world only inhabited by Pokemon. Beyond this gateway, many new adventures and fresh experiences await your arrival! Before your departure, you must answer some questions. Be truthful when you answer them! Now, are you ready? Then... let the questions begin!]**

 **[Did you play Explorers of Time or Explorers of Darkness?]**

 _I didn't know what either of those were and pressed_ **[No.]**

 **[You're daydreaming... when your friend sprays you with water! What do you do?]**

 _... what kind of a question was that? I thought about it for a few moments before pressing_ **[Whoo-hoo, water fight!]**

 **[Do you like Karaoke?]**

 _Depending on the people and songs... most of the time. I pressed_ **[Yes.]**

 **[There's a rumor there's a ghost haunting the bathroom. What do you do?]**

 _Ghosts don't exist and if there was a bet, I'd win money._ **[Yes.]**

 **[Your friend makes a meal that tastes terrible! They ask, "How is it?" You say...]**

 _Now that has yet to happen and even if it did, I would care more about nutrition than taste and not upsetting whoever had worked to make the meal._ **[Just smile.]**

 _The rest of the quiz was interesting, though- asking if I wanted to be famous, how I would feel if my friends made plans without me, asking if I ever had an overwhelming urge to flip a light switch. Eventually, I got to the end where the final question was_ **[Are you male or female?]**

 _... well, wasn't that a complicated answer. Still, wouldn't be a Pokemon game without that question. Sun/Moon and USUM were better, just asking what the player looks like._

 **[And now, your aura will be analyzed. Your aura is the energy you radiate!]**

 _A white bow appeared on the touch screen._

 **[Relax... calm yourself... and now gently press your fingertip on the Bow.]**

 _The bow pulsated beneath the pressure as the screen told me to inhale and exhale. At least in this start, it definitely interactive. A few moments later, a cobalt blue ribbon appeared on screen._

 **[Thank you for answering all of those questions. You seem to be... the jolly type!]**

"... are you sure you answered them all correctly?"

"You're the one who wanted me to play this."

 **[You have a good sense of humor and you're compassionate. You're always making those around you laugh. You have a sunny, positive, outlook and you have a vitality that raises the lowest of spirits to giddy heights!]**

"Well, in a way, if you look at it from a different angle..."

"Shut up."

 **[Yet, for all your great cheer, you're also open to tears... but you bounce between laughter and tears so easily! What an adventure life must be for you, bouncing around like that all day!]**

"I mean, you were like this when we were in grade-school, so it's technically-"

"Oh my God, do you want me to play or not?"

 _ **SCREEEEE-**_

 _A truck was skidding on the ice. My friend tried to grab me, but my bag strap caught on the bench-_

* * *

... oh.

I'm dead then.

Huh.

... I should feel more, but I don't.

My family will miss me- my dad and step-mom, my brothers and sisters... I hope they'll be able to move on. My friend, I hope they're alive, but then they'd see me die. They couldn't save me- they could feel survivor's guilt for it. Please don't, you tried to help me, it was just bad luck- it's not your fault.

I'll never be able to get what I wanted done. I had games to play, stories to write- actual stories, not just fanfiction, drawings to make. I wanted to learn how to drawn shadows and shade. I even wanted to re-enter therapy for my anxiety and paranoia. These weren't grand ambitions, but they were mine.

Oh, who am I trying to kid? I could have gotten it all done, but I was too lazy and apathetic! I couldn't even muster the will to help myself I couldn't bring myself to do anything but watch other people do amazing things!

My body's curling up, my eyes hot and stinging. I wasn't even able to say goodbye to them all- my last interaction with my friend was an argument! My life had barely begun, and now it was over! I was so sure I'd have time to do what I wanted... but if I had known this was how it'd all end-!

Dammit... _dammit!_

So, is this my punishment? Not doing anything in life, now I can't do anything in death? My teeth grind together, hands clutching at my head as I curl further inward.

How _poetic!_ How _fitting!_

I try to scream. I want to. But I can't. All I can do is lie there, every scene from my life playing in my head- every missed interaction, every dismissed opportunity, every single damn mistake-!

I can't breath. I literally can't take a breath. I try to move only to find the space has gotten smaller, edges trapping me in this position. I try to feel around, but I can't even do that, there's not enough room! I can feel the panic building, I can't even count my breaths to calm down-

(Gasp!)

Wait... am I breathing? I try to take a gulp of air, but there's so little. I can feel more acutely- whatever's holding me is hard and I can feel something wet around me. It's too much. I try to scream, try to bang on the surface, but I can't even manage that.

 _Crack_

The entire area shakes around me. I wince as light peaks in- wait, light?! There's light! I try to turn to see the source and catch a glimpse of a crack above.

 _Crack_

Another appears and more comes in. I twist and try to push out. I can feel cracks forming around me as I keep moving. My hands and feet push down and out, head smacking against the surface. More cracks appear and suddenly I'm out- the light blinds me, I'm cold and wet, whatever I landed on feels like straw but...

I'm out. I'm not in the darkness anymore. I try to move, but my body feels so weak... and strange. My hands and legs feel smaller, almost stubby. There's a weight on my back/butt and I can't even open my eyes.

Suddenly, I'm picked up and I thrash out of instinct. Who's taking me where?! What's going on?! I can hear growls, murmurs, even chirps above me before I'm set on something warm and soft, wiping the wet stuff off of me. My skin feels so strange, almost like fur.

Something soft wipes at my eyes and I find I can creak them open slowly. The light makes them hurt and all I can make out are blurs. I blink, trying to clear them. I can see something small and gray... with a black hat, a walking mushroom and a blue, naked person.

... I don't know what I'm looking at right now.

But I feel completely drained. I need sleep. Just a reprieve from what I went through. I curl into whatever's underneath me, eyes beginning to close before I see something: a brown fox with a tan mane and brown eyes also about to close their eyes.

 _Wait._

As I move to my side, the fox does the same. I move my hand, the fox moves it's paw. I move my head, so does the fox. The weird weight shifts behind me and makes the brown fox's tail wiggle.

No, not a fox.

An Eevee.

... oh my god, I'm in some bullshit self-insert scenario/ Isekai Anime protagonist, aren't I. And I'm a Pokemon now... a Pokemon with no opposable thumbs, or hands.

Well... at least I'm not dead?

* * *

I took notes on Explorers of Sky like how I did with Skies Above Us. Unlike SAU, I've actually finished the game and am rewriting my notes into this story. This shouldn't have too much of an impact on Of Gods and Titans, since everything is mapped out.

This is my first self-insert story and the self insert isn't based on me but is an OC. Because I've played all the Mystery Dungeon games save Red and Blue Rescue and the self insert has yet to play any of them and has no info on them either. They have played the core Pokemon games generations 4-7 and have a general knowledge of the Pokemon franchise, at least in terms of types and Pokemon.


	2. Beginning of a beautiful partnership

69ABCABCABCABCABCABCABCabc: Thank you.

* * *

The sound of Phanpny's trumpeting is weaker today. I stretch out inside the nest (nearest to the back farthest from contact), wincing as my paw lands on a dry bit of straw and it breaks underneath. The other Pokemon inside, Vulpix, Pikachu and Meowth also shuffle about as they wake up. Aged oran berries and bruised apples are passed out and as I eat, I turn my attention to business.

(It was easier than I thought, getting used to not having hands or opposable thumbs. Payoff for enhanced hearing with no tinnitus, sight that didn't rely on glasses and balance that would make most jealous.)

Pushing aside my nest, I pull out some shinning pebbles, an escape orb and some robe along with a blue drape and money pouch. After setting half of the money inside under the straw (I never took all my money on me after a run-in with a pick-pocket) and wrapping up the items, I head out.

(When I found out Pokemon apparently had villages and functioning towns had blown my mind for several days. That is, the days that I could remember since apparently young Pokemon don't form long-term memory until they get older, like toddlers.)

The geysers were quieter today, which wasn't surprising with fall in full bloom. The river's still as loud as it was before, and growing colder by the day. The few Biberal and Bidoof that live around here are hurrying to strengthen the dams so we have enough drinking water for winter.

I settle down near the center of the village and place my wares upon the blue cloth, and waited for customers.

For all the differences in my life, this was remarkably similar to what I had done before I died. Even in the body of an Eevee (How torn I was between being joyful over the evolution options and disappointed that I was stuck in one of the most basic Pokemon in the 'dex), it wasn't too difficult to get used to it. Even the loss of thumbs and walking on four legs and having fur was easy enough to get used to. My sense of balance is definitely improved with my tail and I could use it to grab things along with my mouth. I tried using my front paws to grab things and while my success varies, it feels awkward and like I'm trying too hard.

However...

I sigh as I load back up everything, unable to sell a thing. I've had days like this before, but not having any customers and earning no additional money still wasn't fun to go through. I hoist the bunble over my back, tying the ends around my neck as I make my way back to the shelter.

As I walk down the river, I see a small boat with platform, rails and canopy coming down. On it is what looks like a few exploration teams and some civilian Pokemon. The boat itself is light blue with some white bubbles on it, being pulled through the currents by an Azumarill.

"Oh, the dingy!"

"Been a while since it came down this way.

A Teddiursa and Ursaring are walking down the path; for a moment, I'm unsure if I know them before I catch their scent.

"Yeah, may- oh!" Teddiursa waves at me. "Hello, Miss Evi!"

"Rani. Sura."

"Hello."

"Tough crowd again?" Sura remarks, eyeing the bundle.

"Unfortunately. No one's been buying for a while now."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Rani says solemnly. "Hope it changes soon."

"You and me both."

"Not surprising- not a lot of folks are leaving their homes or towns these days," Sura nods. "It's like everywhere you take a look, someone's been robbed or beaten up."

Over the past few years, Pokemon have been becoming more hostile. Sura wasn't exaggerating when he said you just had to turn to see another crime happening. Because of that, explorers and adventurers haven't been coming around as much- whether it was because they were taking care of said criminals or because it was too dangerous to travel.

"Why not go down to Treasure Town if things aren't going well for you here?" he suggests.

"Oh yeah! We're gonna be heading there soon with our parents," Rani says. "It a lot closer to the Crossroads and our favorite places to play!"

"It's also where Wigglytuff's Guild is stationed," Sura adds. "If anywhere's safe, it's there."

"Maybe..."

"Well, I hope things go okay with you," Rani says.

"Take care." Sura reaches down and ruffles my fur, leaving me a little dizzy from the strength behind it as they leave.

I return to the shelter where the other Pokemon are. Phanphy is sneezing and coughing on one side, Pikachu is counting their ken and looking disappointed with how much was there on another. Vulpix is curled up and shivering while Meowth lay on their side, staring ahead listlessly.

(None of us have ever been close.)

I push aside my nest once more, and look over the money I have left. All together, I only have three-hundred and forty-two ken- barely enough left for food. I can hear Vulpix coughing as they attempt to light the fire pit in the center before hearing the flint scrape until I smell smoke. As I put my

I've never been to Treasure Town, but a great deal of the explorers and adventurers talk about it enough for me to get a good idea of it: it's by the sea, one of the more heavily populated Pokemon settlements in the area and is filled to the brim with business. As for Wigglytuff's guild, most of said explorers and adventurers are either affiliated with the guild or have worked with it's members. While there are exploration guilds, Wigglytuff's is one of the most famous and said guildmaster seems to be rather mysterious.

Honestly, the idea of leaving isn't a bad one. The problems with that suggestion are mostly centered around my lack of funds. Azumarill's dingy costs at least five-hundred ken and I don't have nearly enough to hire protection. And making the trip by myself when I know little to nothing about fighting is out of the question.

And even if I stay here, things aren't improving. Not to sound dramatic or quote that particular series, but winter _is_ coming. The river will freeze, making it harder to scavenge or travel down. The ground will become hard and the geysers will become more volatile. Even the hot springs can't ward off the cold forever and less Pokemon will brave the cold just to soak in hot water and then come back out to cold air. I've been trying to prepare for the colder weather but I had been relying on the money I was going to make to stock up on supplies. I could get them myself, but recently the forest has been inaccessible... like it's been cut off from the rest of the world.

If I don't do something, I could starve or freeze to death.

 _Wait. There might be an option for me yet._

* * *

I knock against the wooden frame, careful not to rip the paper covering. A moment later, it slides it open.

"Ah, young Evi," Village Elder Torkoal says kindly. "It's good to see you today!"

"Hello, Elder. May I come in?"

"Ah, I see. Are you hungry? My brown gummi stew is nearly done."

"If it's not too much trouble. Thank you, Elder."

Times like these I'm grateful for the old Torkoal. He's always been kind to me and the other Pokemon sharing my lot in life. I don't try to make him extend himself too far, considering his age, and make sure that I only arrive when I'm in need of help.

Like now.

I explain my plight- short on funds and wanting to reach new pastures. I stress I would pay him back twice over when I got the chance but Elder Torkoal was already handing me... _oh._

"Elder, this is too much," I protest. "I only need a little less than two-hundred, not-"

"Nonsense! You need to eat and sleep, child!" he cuts me off, faux-sternly.

I'm speechless. It's clear that the Elder won't let me give this back. But to give so much away-!

"Thank you. I'll pay you back for this, I swear."

"Now now, there's no need to be so serious."

* * *

"All aboard!" Azumarill calls out. "Last call!"

I'm on board by this time, feeling light and heavy at once. I was wary of boats in my old life, since it was basically being trapped on a vessel and surrounded by water depths. That never sat well with me before and this isn't an exception. My wares feel heavy on my back and I wonder if anyone would actually buy them once I get to Treasure Town.

Of course once Azumarill starts pulling the dingy, any thought goes out the window as I cling to the sides and try not to panic. But an anxious mind makes that all but impossible- what if the dingy smashes into a rock? What if Azumarill got a cramp and drowned, leaving the dingy to the mercy of the currents? What if I fell asleep and rolled off the dingy and drowned?

Obviously none of those things happened.

We reach the end of the river beside the Crossroads- and it is what it sounds like, but I did not expect it to be so massive. Dozens of paths spiral out from it- some through forests, others up mountains, there are even some down alternate rivers. After looking over the different signs, I find the one towards Treasure Town. I keep to the main road and my eyes and ears alert. I'm lucky that Eevee's ears are this sharp, in case my eyesight is compromised.

I see a small well in the distance beside a staircase going upwards- as I get closer, I hear some chuckling up ahead. I hide behind the well and see a Koffing and Zubat loitering about, grinning and leering.

"Hey Bo- did you get a load of that?!"

"You bet I did, Gin."

"That little wimp that was pacing around... had something good, right?"

"That's for sure. It looked like some kind of treasure."

"Do we go after it?"

"We do. Let's give him a headstart, though- wouldn't wanna look suspicious."

"Whoa-ho!"

"Heh-heh..."

Great, not step into town and there are already criminals. Worse, I can't even get there without those two seeing me. And considering they're making plans to mug someone, I do not want them to see me or what I'm carrying.

The first and best way to avoid conflict in self defense- or at least in the classes I took? Don't be there in the first place.

Luckily, there's a sloping path down near the trees that I can see. I slip from the well behind the shrubbery and walk alongside the path, hidden by the trees. As it goes downwards, I notice the dirt becoming lighter and can feel sand under my paws.

Now I can see it- the ocean beside a cliffside. I've never seen the ocean in person before, though the closest I did see in my previous life was Lake Superior, in that I couldn't make out the other side past the horizon and it seemed to stretch on forever. On the side are some Krabby, blowing bubbles into the sunset. I didn't realize how late it was getting.

"H-Hello?"

I freeze at the voice before seeing a young Riolu with a large brown satchel resting on their-his- side. I bow my head. "Sorry for disturbing you."

He smiles but I notice his eyes are red and puffy from previous crying. "It's okay. I don't own the beach, after all. And I'm okay now..."

The Riolu sniffles a bit before wiping at his snout, trying to to keep his expression light. I'm not going to pull the pin on that grenade, and focus on... _whoa._

"It's pretty, isn't it? The bubbles the Krabby blow during the sunset is one of the best sights in this area. It never fails to cheer me up," the Riolu says with a soft smile, expression now genuinely smiling.

"Yeah..."

It's a sight to behold, no doubt. The way the light reflected off the bubbles, casting the sunset's light about and floating just over the sea, mixed dark blue with orange, pink and yellow... I think I could watch this for hours if I was so inclined.

"Hey, what's that? I've never seen something like that on the beach."

I look back to where the Riolu was pointing. I see something black in a heap. On closer inspection, it's not rocks or seaweed but... a pile of clothing? And not just any clothing- no Pokemon I've seen wear long-sleeve anything. There's no mistaking it- these belong to a human.

 _"Urgh..."_

I freeze at the noise as the clothing shifts just slightly, realizing there's something underneath the fabric. The Riolu is already pulling it away, revealing a bruised and battered Shinx with white and gray fur and beige stripes, head bleeding weakly.

"Hey, hang in there!" The Riolu pulls them out, cradling their head carefully before turning to me. "My bag has oran berries!"

I set down my wares and search through the compartments before pulling out two. They are old, more indigo than blue and beginning to smell but they should do the trick. I crush them over the worse-looking injuries, wincing especially at the bloody scar on their left temple, before rubbing the juice in.

That's when I notice the burn-like scar across their face, skin pink and inflamed and cutting through the fur. It starts at their right temple and goes down over their eye and just above their mouth. The Riolu pulls out what looks like... a needle and thread. Even when I know what's coming, I still wince as the Riolu sews up the bloody scar carefully- though he can't do much about the burn that goes across their eye- before applying bandages to the Shinx's head. In the end, the Shinx has bandages wrapped around their head and right side, obscuring their right eye for the moment.

The Shinx groans a little and stirs as the Riolu ties up the bandages. "Oh thank goodness, they're coming to!"

Even now, I can't get over Pokemon's healing rate or their ability to withstand stupid amounts of damage- what should have resulted in a trip to the emergency hospital was being taken care of thanks to a few berries and this Shinx's natural vitality.

"Where...?" the Shinx mutters, voice feminine but rough-sounding. Her eyes flutter open, bright fuchsia.

"Try not to move too much, you're in pretty rough shape," the Riolu says, keeping her from moving too much- she's not in much danger of this as she shudders in pain and slumps against the sand.

"Do you remember who attacked you and left you like this?" I ask.

"I... was attacked?"

That's a no then.

"Yeah, you're covered in bruises and wounds! But you're awake now, so..." Riolu trails off.

The Shinx blinks owlishly before nodding forward. "Thanks a lot."

"It wasn't any trouble," the Riolu assures her. "Now, can you tell us who you are? I don't think I've ever seen your species around this area before."

"I guess not," the Shinx shrugs before wincing. "Humans aren't 'xactly well-known anywhere."

Wait. _What?_

"Wait, you're saying you're a human?!" the Riolu exclaims. "B-but, you look like a regular old Shinx to me!"

So I didn't mishear that then. That would explain the clothes, but- _how?!_

"'Shinx'? Are ya blind or somethin', I'm not a-" The not-Shinx moves her paw as she speaks only to freeze as it enters her line of sight. "Oh no. _Ohh noo."_

I do have a flash of deja vu as she examines her body, muttering, "No-no-no-no-no-" before looking at her reflection in the water. She gives a shriek and jumps back. "NO! WHAT?! HOW?! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! Oh my god, I'm really a Shinx!"

Her yelling gets cut off when she backs up too fast and bangs against the rocks behind and she falls on her faze, eyes dizzy. "Um-" I begin only for her to jump back up and recoil from the water, panicking and groaning all the meanwhile.

"Um... what's happening right now?" The Riolu asks weakly.

"If I had to guess," I say slowly, "I'd say the five stages of grief in no particular order."

"Denial."

"This isn't happenin'- this can't be happenin'- why would it be happenin'?!"

"Anger."

"Who's responsible f'r this?! How'd somethin' this crazy happen?!"

"Bargaining."

"Okay okay, just find out what's goin' on- yeah, an' figure a way outta this mess!"

"Depression."

 _"Ohh noo, what if I can't turn back an' I'm like this forever...?"_

"And acceptance-"

I'm cut off when the Shinx leaps right into my face. "Who are ya an' why're ya narratin' my nervous breakdown?!"

"Or she she could cycle back to anger," I finish weakly.

"You're kind of odd, aren't you?" the Riolu remarks.

At the Shinx's growing scowl, I quickly put in, "But you don't seem malicious, and you're too upset for this to be a prank. Is there anything you can remember? Maybe your name?"

"My name...?" The Shinx's brows furrow before she winces and a look of comprehension flashes across her face. "It's Asha. Means 'hope'."

"That's a strange name," the Riolu says.

"It's a _human_ name, genius-"

My ears twitch at the sound of someone approaching- no, two. I pale as I realize my mistake before I'm being knocked forward, landing face first into the water. I cough from the salt water in my eyes and mouth while the Riolu exclaims in surprise. When I finally clear my eyes, I see the Riolu on the ground while the Koffing and Zubat from before are grabbing a wedge of a stone from the Riolu's bag and-

"Hey!" I exclaim as they pull up my drape holding everything I currently. "G-Give that back, it not-"

 _"Haah?_ It was on the ground, wasn't it Bo?" the Koffing draws.

"Sure was, Gin- whatcha gonna do 'bout it, huh?" the Zubat sneers.

"Erk-!" the Riolu gasps, fear crossing his face.

I have literally no combat training- even if I did rush them, they'd overpower me. "Thought so- see you, cowards!" the Koffing cackles as he lets out a cloud of jet black smoke, making my eyes water all over again and filling my mouth with a disgusting taste.

When it clears, they're gone. I slump down, stunned.

They took everything- my wares, my supplies, my food, my money. What am I going to do?

The Shinx- Asha- is on her feet and limping down the beach. "Wait, wh-what are you-" the Riolu exclaims.

"Ya think... I'm just gonna let... those scumbags get away... after that?" she growls out even as she sways on her feet. "Don't worry- I'll get your stuff... so I can... pay ya guys back... for helpin' me-"

The Shinx flinches from the pain, nearly slumping before before forcing herself to keep walking. "You don't even know our names- or us!" I exclaim.

"No... I don't," she acknowledges. "But ya still... helped me. An' those numbskulls... tick me off..."

I don't believe it. She can barely walk in a straight line, how can she fight anything? Not to mention she's a human and not used to walking with four legs or fighting as a Pokemon!

And she's still going.

"Wait."

The Riolu runs to her. "Up ahead is a mystery dungeon. You shouldn't go in alone, especially not in your state." His fists clench. "What they took from me... if I lose that-!"

Asha smirks weakly. "Thanks," before turning to me. "An' you?"

What about me? It doesn't look like the Riolu's a fighter either- we'd be beaten into a pulp. But the idea of just giving up and letting those two get away with my things...

"I'm going to regret this," I say aloud before following them in.

* * *

"I WAS RIGHT!" I shriek, half out of fear and half out of vindication as I barely avoid another Kabuto's water gun.

Beach Cave is crawling with rock types and water types and rock types that can use water and ground-type attacks. Either way, I alternate between being caked in mud and being soaking wet.

Asha is faring little better- she rushes into battle and forgets half the time she is in pain, and having only one good eye at the moment is not doing her favors. But she is the one who keeps our momentum up as we head through the floor. The Riolu is as skittish in battle as I am, but him having oran berries on him is a relief whenever one of the Pokemon inside hits too hard.

My face is still aching from the surprise attack from a Lileep's feelers- it is a rock type after all.

The idea of entire areas being cut off from the rest of world with a video game layout and housing sentient creatures inside is bizarre enough, but when we came to a new room...

"... are those stairs?" I voice.

"Yup," the Riolu answers.

"They're gettin' away! Worry 'bout the physics of this place later!" Asha snaps as she runs to them.

Thankfully, we don't have far to go down and we even manage to find a few fresh oran berries and even a small yellow seed on the ground. How they're there isn't something I want to ponder. Along with them, I come across some smooth gray pebbles that are small enough for me to carry on me.

Eventually, we come to a more sandy area. Red rock surrounds the area where a cave mouth opens up to the outside. The Koffing and Zubat are resting there and looking over the wedge of rock and my things.

"Whoa-ho! We hit the jackpot!"

"Heh-heh. Just our luck to run into someone dumb enough to carry everything on them!"

"U-um... Hey!" the Riolu exclaims as we get close enough.

"Really, that's the best he's got?" Asha sighs but sticks close.

I try to stay behind them, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible before the two poison types look up. "Well well, if it isn't the cowards from earlier," the Koffing sneers.

The Riolu shudders before exclaiming, "G-give me back what you stole from me! It's my personal treasure- it means everything to me!"

"Treasure, you say?" the Zubat remarks. "Looks like this thing's worth more than we thought."

"No kidding- we oughta try selling it, and rake in the dough! Whoa-ho-ho- all the more reason not to give it back!" Koffing laughs.

The Riolu gaps in horror. "You can't-!"

"Oh it's on now!" Asha barks as she lunges for them.

Both easily dodge her and Asha barely avoids slamming into the rocks before righting herself. "If you want it back so badly, come and get it! Heh-heh-heh!" Zubat laughs from above.

Koffing releases a smokescreen at us and I quickly lay flat on the ground, trying to avoid it. My eyes sting regardless and I can hear Asha's snarls as she tries to reach Zubat. The smokescreen is then joined by purple clouds drifting over and I know that it's poison. I flatten myself down more, trying to avoid the poison and smoke.

Riolu tries to move past it and attack Koffing only for the poison type to not only dodge him but slam Riolu into the sand. The impact knocks him against the rocks and makes his bag spill open. I can't tell if he's inhaled the gas or the smoke from how he's coughing. Asha is trying to reach Zubat, who divebombs her on regular intervals.

Koffing then looks straight at me and my body goes cold. "What, not gonna help? Just gonna stand there and do nothing?" he sneers.

I'm shivering- I've never fought before. Even when taking lessons on self defense, I've never had to use the skills except in a few tournaments. I'm scared of getting hurt or being made a target.

But if I do nothing, then they'll happen anyways.

My eyes flicker away to where Riolu's bag is- some of the geo pebbles have fallen out, along with the seed. I'm close enough to the farthest pebble fallen out, and I know what seeds do- more accurately I know what the substances hidden inside the shell can do. If cracked open, the insides can cause sleep, confuse them or even-

"Yeah," I get out, beginning to move to the side and making sure not to break eye-contact. "Yeah. I don't want trouble."

"Well, you should have thought about that before coming here!"

Riolu is looking at me and my eyes flicker from him to his bag. He nods a moment later and begins to limp towards it.

"Yeah- it was a bad idea. You're clearly not someone to mess with," I continue, forcing myself to look more scared- which considering the situation, wasn't that hard.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Well of course we are!" Koffing boasts. "And you can tell anyone you come across not to mess with us!"

"Sure... I'll be sure to tell anyone I meet," I say, slowly slipping out the geo pebble under my paw, "and I'll just head back this way-"

I throw the pebble into the air and pivot over so my tail comes into contact. I hold back a wince as my tail slaps against the pebble right into Koffing's eye- he bellows in surprise and pain from the projectile.

This wasn't something I did a lot because of the pain it puts my tail but the catharsis granted by the direct hit makes me grin. Riolu takes the seed and cracks it open before leaping off of one of the stones and throwing it straight at Koffing.

Neither of us are prepared for the seed literally bursting on contact or the explosion that engulfs Koffing. Riolu is knocked back and my entire body shudders from the noise and vibration, my ears ringing loudly.

I really hope this doesn't give me tinnitus.

A second later, Koffing falls onto the ground with a thud, body deflated and out cold. "Gin!" Zubat explains in surprise, distracted and staying still just long enough for Asha to leap and clamp her fangs around his body.

She slams him against the rocks, the impact knocking him out when his head collided with them. Riolu and I race to our stuff. Unfortunately, most of my wares and supplies are ruined but most of the money is still there. The look of relief on Riolu's face as he pockets the wedge of stone makes me smile a little before Asha joins us.

"So, got everythin'? Let's get out of here!"

We go towards the mouth of the cave and step out-

* * *

"Wait, how did this happen?!"

I stare around from where we were now back on the beach. How did we come back here?! Even I can see that we hadn't gone in circles, yet here we are back outside and where we had entered?!

Asha and Riolu don't seem to care, the former watching the latter clutch the wedge of stone to his chest. "Oh thank goodness, it wasn't damaged..." he says, barely holding back tears.

I smile just a bit at this. I'm relieved we were able to retrieve most of our things- I am annoyed most of my things were destroyed, but I still have my money at least and most of what I lost could be replaced. My eyes shift to the pile of clothes that must have been worn by Asha when she was human. I nose through them before I hit something metallic.

"Yo, what're you-?" Asha begins before she freezes.

Under my nose is a dark gray metal thing with a ruined fuchsia circle in the middle. It's connected to a sturdy black cord and held by a sturdy knot. "That amulet... it belongs to you?" I inquire as Asha paws at it.

"I guess- it's in my clothes, so it must be," Asha says, looking at it with a mixture of emotions- sadness was the most prominent.

"I can't thank either of you enough for your help!" Riolu says gratefully. "Here, let's get somewhere safe- I don't want to stay around in case those two wake back up."

We follow him down the beach and I notice in the cliff there's a bluff that's carved almost like a Sharpedo's head with a great dorsal fin-like rock formation. We head up the trail and back up to the crossroads. Not too much farther up ahead is...

"Whoa!" Asha exclaims.

Whoa indeed. I knew Treasure Town was said to be bustling and busy, but the roves of Pokemon in the area from the towns'mon to the vendors and various businesses, this is the most populated area I've ever seen.

I'd be more inclined to explore but my body hurts and I'm ready for a long night's rest. We head through the town quickly and come to the top of the bluff where the rock formation had split the outlook in two with a few trees and bushes. Riolu motions us over to the side in shadow, pulling aside the branches of a shrubbery to reveal a staircase heading down.

The underneath has several stalactites and stalagmites that form the "teeth". The floor is smooth and loops into a chamber with a few barrels in the back and a nest near the center of the room. A bookshelf near the back has several scrolls, papers and journals with a desk and chair.

"Okay, this is pretty cool!" Asha says, bouncing a bit as she looks out from the "jaws".

"Is this naturally formed?" I ask, poking at the "teeth".

"Yeah, believe it or not," Riolu says as he goes to one of the barrels. "No one knows it's being used and it's nice and private too."

He returns with some apples and bread along with two bowls of water. "I don't have many dishes, I wasn't expected company..."

My last meal was... too early in the morning. I had been planning on eating once I made it town, and I'm technically following it through. Finding an amnesic former human, being mugged and going through an area that grabs the laws of physics by the throat and laughs in it's face definitely makes one hungrier. I can see Asha struggling to hold the apple before just comping down hard on it, devouring skin, meat and core.

"Phew, that hits the spot! Thanks a lot- again!" Asha sighs once we finish eating and drinking.

"It's seriously no problem. You helped me get back my treasure," Riolu says, smiling.

"They took what was mine too- I couldn't not come," I admit.

"Well, ya both helped me, so it was only fair I helped ya back. I'm just glad we got your stuff back an' curbstomped those bozos," Asha says before turning to Riolu. "Speakin' of, what th' heck's that thing they stole anyways? Izzit really treasure?"

"I'm not sure what it really is- I just call it 'Relic Fragment'. I fell into a dungeon and came across it," Riolu explains. "I've always been interested in lore and legends... tales of daring and mysteries, it just fills me with excitement!"

His voice becomes impassioned, eyes shinning and smile spreading. "Hidden troves of treasure and strange relics, uncharted territories veiled in darkness and new lands waiting to be discovered! To discover all that, to contribute to history and make the world a little bigger, a little richer- isn't it exciting?!"

"... hearin' ya talk about it, I'm a little intrigued," Asha admits.

I am too, but I didn't survive this long by heeding the call to adventure.

"It's been a dream of mine for as long as I can remember. Here, take a look." Riolu goes to his bag and pulls it out so we can both see it up close.

The wedge of stone has a circular pattern and four wings on four corners. Now I see it, the stone is light gray and remarkably smooth and the white lines of the design are unbroken.

"What's that pattern mean?" Asha asks.

"No idea, but I've got plenty of theories. The biggest is that it has something to do with a lost treasure or location. So in order to find out more about it, and see everything the world has to offer, I went to Wigglytuff's guild to sign on as an apprentice for exploration." A Riolu spoke, his ears dropped and his expression became discouraged.

"Lemme guess, ya got cold feet?" Asha

"The opposite, actually. I've always been afraid to try but today I was able to get up my courage. I went in and explained which branch I wanted to join... but there are so many criminals around that exploration apprentices have to work in groups of three now, and..."

"And there was no one you had to work with, either in the guild already or that you know," I finish.

"Aw, it'll be okay. You'll find someone t' work with. This is just a setback," Asha says, trying to pat him on the shoulder only to pitch forward from the exertion.

"Yeah, may-" Riolu stops mid-sentence and stares up at Asha before turning to me. He looks between both of us with wide eyes, shaking a little.

"Yo, you okay there?" Asha asks.

"Miss Eevee, I'm not sure where you're from, but you've lost a lot of your stuff thanks to those two, right?"

"Yes...?"

"And Asha, you don't really have anywhere to go or stay, what with the memory loss and turning into a Shinx..."

"... thanks for remindin' me," she deadpans. "Get to the point, will ya?"

"I know this is sudden, and you've got every right to turn me down, but..." Riolu is suddenly kowtowing before us. "Will you two form a team with me?!"

"... huh?" Asha and I both sound out.

"It's just- during the trek in the dungeon and the fight with those criminals, the three of us were stronger together. If we were able to beat them even as inexperienced as we are, who knows what we could do with training! I know I sound like I'm trying to talk you into it, and I know we've only known each other for a few hours and I'm really sorry for springing this on you so suddenly, but-"

"Well, you're right- I don't have anywhere t' go, or know what t' do next," Asha cuts him off, looking between Riolu and I. "An' th' two of ya aren't so bad to hang around with... an' who knows? Maybe this Exploration gig might even help me recover my memory..."

The two are looking at me right now and I feel much colder. They expect me to say yes. They expect me to stay. They _want_ me to stay.

I'm... not sure how to feel about this. Well, I do: I came to Treasure Town to sell my things and make a decent but safe life for myself. Except I lost my wares, it's too far from the river to scavenge around there and considering the shops, I'd have an even worse time selling things than them. Not to mention... what if I'm mugged too? What if someone tries to attack me?

But I have others with me, it'd discourage them from attacking me. And even if they did, training in fighting could help me defend myself. Honestly, the pros of accepting are outweigh the cons far more than I expected.

"Let's do it then," I say with a nod.

"YES!" Riolu shrieks in joy, leaping up with delight before hugging us both. "Thank you so much! I'm so happy, I can't keep a straight face!"

He withdraws just as quickly a moment later. "Oh right! We should introduce ourselves properly! I mean, we will be working together!" Riolu extends his paw to us. "I'm Rio!"

"Evi," I say back with a nod. "Good to meet you both.

"Cool- so, tomorrow morning we head over to the guild?" Asha suggests.

"Right!"

* * *

I took an alignment test! Here are my results below.

 **Detailed Results:**

Alignment:  
Lawful Good - XXXXXXXXXXXXXX (14)  
Neutral Good - XXXXXXXXXXXXXX (14)  
Chaotic Good - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (18)  
Lawful Neutral - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (15)  
True Neutral - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (15)  
Chaotic Neutral - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (19)  
Lawful Evil - XXXXX (5)  
Neutral Evil - XXXXX (5)  
Chaotic Evil - XXXXXXXXX (9)

Law & Chaos:  
Law - XXXXX (5)  
Neutral - XXXXX (5)  
Chaos - XXXXXXXXX (9)

Good & Evil:  
Good - XXXXXXXXX (9)  
Neutral - XXXXXXXXXX (10)  
Evil - (0)

You can tell me if you are surprised or not.

Anyways, this chapter ended up being a lot longer than expected but I think it turned out well. I'm going to be trying my hand at world-building here, and I hope my ideas can be executed well.

Also going to try to tone down the swearing in this.


	3. Team what now?

ultima-owner: Thank you.

TheBusRider: I'll do my best.

* * *

When I wake up, I can smell sea water. That's when I remember the previous day and night.

So, I'll be joining an exploration guild along two Pokemon I've known for barely a full day. This is not like me in the least to take such a risk. Then again considering what had happened last evening, none of what I chose to do was like me either.

I look out of the bluff- the sun is just beginning to rise from the reflection of the light on the sea.

 _"Hch-oo!"_

I startle at the noise, turning to where Asha had sneezed. She grumbles, flicking at her muzzle where some hay got on it before she blinks awake. She stares at her paws and looks around, confusion giving away to upset.

"It wasn't a dream," she says softly. "I'm still a Shinx..."

I keep as still as I can. What could I say to her? We are both humans who were turned into Pokemon, but I was reborn as one and had years to get used to the fact. Even the memories of my old life and the ones I lived had blurred with time but were still as present as they could be. But she had been turned into this so suddenly and had no memory save her name and her former species.

There's nothing that I could say now that would bring her comfort or empathy.

"Morning you two!"

I look up over where Rio is coming down the stairs. "Just wanted to see if there was anything over at the Kecleon Markets," he explains as he restarts the fire and pulls out some food.

"Did you find anything?" I ask, relieved for the distraction.

"They've always got something interesting every day, so it's worth checking it out that often." He turns to Asha. "Here, can I check your injuries?"

Asha nods, staying still as Rio unwraps the bandages. Most of the bruises are gone and the scar on her left temple is almost completely healed. While the burn on her face is still there, it's not as prominent. Asha blinks both her eyes and while she winces, it doesn't cause her as much pain.

Rio brings new bandages and wraps them over the right side before we split up breakfast and eat quickly. Asha doesn't eat as much as myself or Rio but she manages to finish it anyways. After that, we head out and through town until we come to the well from yesterday, just meters away from the crossroads.

I'm a little daunted- it's been years since anything resembling an interview. What if we're turned away? What if they think we're too young or that Asha's too injured to contribute? We'll be reaching the top in a few moments and I scramble for calm- no use wondering when we're about- to...

"Is that...?" Asha begins, trailing off.

"Uh-huh!" Rio says brightly, eyes sparkling. "This is Wigglytuff's Guild! Isn't it cool?!"

... Hmm.

Rio blinks in concern. "What's the matter, guys?"

Asha stares at him in disbelief. "Don't tell me ya can't see this place is a little _off?"_

Oh, so it's not just me. This place is odd, and the Pokemon totem poles in front of a building with a Wigglytuff's likeness and a barred gate aren't helping

"It doesn't matter!" Rio declares, hands on hips and slightly trembling. "We've got everything we need to form a great team! N-now let's go!"

As we move in closer, I notice a grate in the ground. Rio walks over it and stops.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"HOLY-!" Asha yelps and I jump at the voice and her yell.

"Whose footprints? Whose footprints?" Another yells out.

"The footprint belongs to Riolu! The footprint belongs to Riolu!"

"All right, yoo can come in! Get those other two on the grate!"

Rio jumps of the grate, sighing in relief. "Okay, you two should head onto it now. This is how they identify visiting Pokemon."

I step onto the grate and tense up involuntarily as I feel something brush against my feet. "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint belongs to Eevee! The footprint belongs to Eevee!"

"ALL RIGHT! Get the last on one the grate!"

I quickly remove myself from the grate. My paws feel hyper sensitive and I don't want to wonder what I just felt against them.

"Ergh... do I gotta...?" Asha asks, eyeing the grate with repetition.

"HEY! Get on the GRATE!" the second voice yells, making her startle.

"The sooner you do it, the sooner we can move on," I say.

Asha steps onto it carefully, grimacing. "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is... the footprint is... um... uh..."

The voice trails off. "What's going on?" Rio wonders.

"Aw, seriously? I hope they don't keep ya out 'cause o' me..." Asha mutters in worry.

"Sorry to make you WAIT," the second voice barks up. "It's true you don't see a lot of Shinx around these parts, but you don't SEEM bad. OKAY, good enough. ENTER!"

The ground shakes a bit before the barred gate is pulled up. Rio gasps in surprise and relief. "A-alright! Come on, you two!" and races inside.

"Whoa, he's all fired up all a' sudden!" Asha remarks and jumps off the grate to follow him.

... I'm really doing this. I exhale before going in as well. There's a ladder with wide steps and a wider opening around it that I quickly jump down and land on... grass? No, a carpet? The floor has a several Pokemon conversing and a few stands in the back. On the walls I see two bulletin boards on either side of the room.

"Whoa... there's a lotta folks here, aren't there," Asha remarks. "Are they all Explorers?"

"'Folks...?' Well, the short answer's yes! Some are affiliated with the Guild," Rio says, pointing towards a nervous Wurmple and cheerful Swellow. "See those badges they wear?"

I look in their direction and notice the rest are indeed what looked like a cream-colored poke-ball with a pink center and two white wings. Some were different colors and had different-colored centers, while others only had one wing or ones that were different colors. But there are also other Pokemon who don't wear it or wear different symbols: a music note, a feather or even a grinning face were among them.

"Those're th' symbol of this Guild here, right?" Asha deduces.

"You got it!" Rio explains. "The Pokemon without them are either independent Explorers or visiting from other Guilds!"

"Welcome to our Guild! May I- oh, it's you again?"

I turn to where a Chatot steps over to the three of us. Pinned on his chest is the emblem with what looks like a little silver tie. "Mr. Chatot, sir!" Rio says, quickly bowing. "Good morning!"

"I believe I told you that teams MUST have three members at minimum!" Chatot sniffs.

"You did sir, so-"

"It's far too dangerous nowadays to be exploring without the proper back-up, especially for a young one such as yourself."

"I understand that, so I-"

"So please leave and bring in a second and third member-"

"HEY EGGS FOR BRAINS!" Asha yells over the Chatot's words. "HE'S TRYIN' T' TELL YA WE'VE GOT THREE PEOPLE!"

The entire floor goes silent and I can feel everyone's eyes on us now. I'm torn between cold horror and hot shame at Asha's yelling. Chatot blinks rapidly at this before he examines all three of us... and instantly brightens.

"So you do! Well, that wasn't too hard now was it?" he chirps before leveling a scowl at Asha. "Though I'd have to ask that in the future, you learn some manners! Hmph!"

"We are so sorry for her behavior," I say quickly, making Asha bow along with me. "If we could be signed in as apprentices, that would be great."

"Of course, of course, come this way!" Chatot hops over to the other ladder and flies down rather than climbing down.

"He sure pulled a 180, didn't he..." Asha mutters.

"Come on, don't be rude," Rio says. "Mr. Chatot didn't get to be the Guildmaster's right-hand Pokemon if he wasn't strong or smart!"

We go down to the next level. I an see corridors to the left and right, along with a stone stand with a large, ominous-looking cauldron. What draws my attention away from them is...

"Is that... th' sky?!" Asha exclaims, running to the windows. "But we're two floors underground!"

"The Guild's built into the cliffside!" Rio explains. "It's easier to get to the ocean and to the sky like this!"

"A-HEM!" Chatot harrumphs. "If we could focus on the task at hand!"

"Someone's ticked at being up-staged..." Asha snickers.

"Please don't get us kicked out before we even start," I mutter back.

Chatot leads us over to wooden double doors. "Here is Guildmaster Wigglytuff's personal chambers. On NO ACCOUNT should you be discourteous to our Guildmaster!" he declares, leveling a stern scowl at Asha in particular. "And if you think you can pull those underhanded remarks on him, think again!"

Asha thankfully remains silent as we go inside. There are small chests, scattered papers, some blossoming flower pots, yellow and red tapestries hanging two standing torches and a wide desk near the window. In the center of the room is a pinkish-red carpet and Wigglytuff is sitting on it, facing away from them.

"Guildmaster!" Chatot puffs up as he speaks, "I present three Pokemon who wish to join our ranks as apprentices!"

Wigglytuff is silent and disturbingly still.

"Guildmaster... um... Guildmaster?"

"Could something be wrong?" Rio wonders with worry before Asha walks right up to the normal type and taps their shoulder. "Yo, you asleep or-"

"HIYA~"

"ACK!" Asha exclaims, swiftly jumping back and nearly tripping over her feet.

Wigglytuff bounces around to see them and I take several involuntary steps back at seeing those wide, vacate cyan eyes and far too cheery expression. "I'm Wigglytuff, this guild's Guildmaster!" Wigglytuff says brightly.

"GUILDMASTER! I apologize for this one's abysmal behavior!" Chatot exclaims, immediately bowing and forcing Asha to grovel alongside him.

"It's really him...!" Rio all but squees, eyes sparkling in amazement.

"You want to form an exploration team? Then, let's go for it~" Wigglytuff trilled, completely ignoring Chatot and Asha. "Now, what's your team name~?"

Rio freezes. "O-our team name? I-I don't..."

If my mind wasn't busy processing everything currently happening, I'd probably think of a name. It wouldn't be good, but I'd think of something.

"Team Strikers?"

I look over where Asha is wriggling from under Chatot's wing. "Why Strikers?" I ask.

"Why not?" Asha shrugs. "We kicked a lot of butt before, an' striking and whatnot..."

"Okay then! We're Team Strikers!" Rio declares.

"All settled, then~" Wigglytuff trills. "I'll register the three of you as 'Team Strikers'~ Registering... Registering..."

His eyes close and his voice grows lower and softer until it stops. Is... is he all right?

"YOOM-TAH!"

He jumps up and his voice cracks the air as light briefly flashes around him. I startle back, ears ringing and bright spots filling my eyes. I shake my head and close my eyes, trying to dispel the ringing and spots.

"Congratulations! From now on, you're an official Exploration Team! I present you with this commemoration!" Wigglytuff declares and brings forth a small kit before us.

Asha attempts to open it only for her paws to fumble with the latch before Rio opens it up properly. "Whoa!" they both exclaim and I peek my head between them to look- there's a sturdy-looking bag, alongside three badges and a map.

"This is a standard treasure bag. As the name suggests, you use it to store anything you find. It's incredibly tough, as well as weather and water resistant," Chatot explains. "Those badges are not only the emblem of our guild, but also contain special warp-pure-bred seeds that that take you out of an area once you finish a mission. The wonder map is what it sounds like and whenever new areas pop up, please turn it into the guild so it may be updated."

"Ooh ohh! Check the bag!" Wigglytuff exclaims, jumping and up and down.

I take the bag and open it up- inside there is a blue bow, a yellow scarf and a red bandanna. "Dibs!" Asha exclaims and nudges at the red bandanna only to over-balance and nearly drop it.

Rio quickly takes it and ties it around Asha's neck before taking the yellow scarf. I nudge at the blue bow before managing to wrap it around me, careful to leave enough space but make it secure nonetheless.

"Thank you very much, Guildmaster Wigglytuff!" Rio exclaims with a bow. "We'll do out best!"

"Yup, I'm sure you will~" Wigglytuff says brightly. "But you're only apprenticing for now. So do your best to train and grow~"

"You got it!" Asha declares.

"We will, Guildmaster."

* * *

After that, Chatot shows us the rest of the guild. The corridor down the left is the messhall where one of the guild caretakers, Chimecho, takes care of cooking. The corridor down the right leads off into the dorms of the exploration teams and other apprentices or caretakers.

They're carved into the rock and go down in different directions with either slides or drapes covering it at the end. We come to the end of the tunnel with a green drape over the entrance that Chatot pulls aside. The room is circular with a single window showing the sea. There are blankets rolled up and some nesting hay bundled up in the back.

"This is where the three of you will live while you work with us. You can use today to bring anything you might have from your homes here so long as it doesn't damage or change the room's physical layout," Chatot says. "Things will start getting busy for you tomorrow, so be sure to rest and rise up early to start living up to our code!"

There's not much to bring from Sharpedo Bluff save some food and Rio's various papers and books. We don't have the strength or the money to hire someone to move the shelves, chair or desk yet. After that, we cover up the barrels and roll up the beds, making sure everything is secure before covering up the entrance.

Rio is the only one of us who has things to bring over to our room and as a result, takes the area nearest to the back. Mine is by the drape and Asha takes the spot nearest to the window. After we get the beds rolled out and everything settled, it's nearing the evening. I hear a bell ringing and several footsteps outside.

We go out and see other Pokemon racing towards the messhall and settling down at a long wooden table with benches. Chatot takes a seat at the head of the table while Wigglytuff is leaping at a basket of large and almost shinny red apples. As he dances around with some and passes by, the smell of the apples-

\- the smell-

Oh.

 _Ohh..._

"Yo, you okay there, Evi? Ya look kinda hot," Asha remarks.

... what the hell are those apples?!

I shake my head and settle at my place, trying my damnedest not to even look at the apples. As soon as the others sit down, I find myself facing a Sunflora, Corpish and Croagunk. Or rather, they're beside me and staring at Asha.

"So, you're the newest apprentices? Oh my gosh, it's nice to meet you! I don't think I've ever seen a white Shinx!"

"Hey hey! Welcome aboard! Ya look like you're from the grasslands- but I could be wrong."

"Meh heh heh... surprised Wigglytuff let you join with injuries like that..."

"It's cool- doesn't even hurt anymore," Asha brushes it off with a shrug.

"Even still, isn't it hard with just one eye right now?" Sunflora asks.

"I got used to it fast."

"Hey hey, don't you think you're rushing into this? Maybe take some time to heal, hey..." Corpish suggests.

"Thanks. I'll be okay."

Well, their concern isn't that surprising. Still, I am worried if her injuries do get in the way of training or missions. What if we have to fight someone again? We won't get as lucky as we did the last time.

"Still, I think this is the first time I've ever seen a white Shinx before, gosh!"

"Good point, hey. Are you- are you maybe _shiny_ , hey?"

"Meh heh... her fur doesn't have the same luster. Probably a parent of grandparent a different Pokemon from a Shinx, meh..."

Asha's entire face becomes blank and then nervous. The questions are beginning to overwhelm her. Luckily, the meal starts and everyone's too busy eating to badger us further. The food itself is simple but delicious- and the fact I don't have to pay money for it makes it all the sweeter.

Once we're done, the other Pokemon leave to head to bed.

"I really thought Wigglytuff was gonna be scary, but he's super nice!" Rio remarks from where he's writing in his book.

"He is a little off, though," I remark. "I do understand why some are frightened."

I can't imagine what's going on in his mind- a cross of shonen protagonists and overpowered mentor and cloud-cuckoo-lander perhaps? And where did that light come from before?

"I'm more excited than scared." Rio's smile is sad but determined as his paw clenches against the pages. "I was so sad I couldn't be a team before, even after I gathered up all my courage to come here, but now that feels like a dream."

I could imagine it. I've had moments like that in my old life, but they were fewer and far between- mostly in dating or job opportunities. "Well, the important thing is we're here now."

"Yeah..." Rio nods before turning to the Shinx. "Hey, are you okay there, Asha?"

"... just over-whelmed," she murmurs, pawing at the amulet with a frown.

It really isn't surprising- it'd be stranger if she wasn't. I know that most protagonists don't go into their angst a great deal, or they hide it and don't address it until they're forced to. At least Asha is being honest at the moment.

"Are you okay with this?" Rio asks with worry. "I know I kind of pushed you into this..."

"Hey I chose this, an' I never said I was _unhappy_ , just..." Asha trails off, expression troubled. "Who th' heck was I, b'fore all this? 'pparently this isn't what a Shinx normally looks like, an' what the heck does it mean if I'm from somewhere grassy?"

Right. Human. There's going to be a great of things we'd have to help her understand, just culturally.

Her paw rubs against the amulet. "An' this thing here... it makes me feel really weird. Happy, but really sad at th' same time..."

"It must mean a great deal to you, if you can recall the feelings associated with it," I remark. "That's something."

"Yeah... but even now, I'm not sad or mad or even upset. More confused th'n anythin'. Like, how th' heck did I turn into a Pokemon, or wind up on that beach? Most importantly... who was I b'fore all this?"

Wasn't that the million ken question here? It's strange no matter how many angles I look at it. Kidnapped and left there? She still had the clothes of a human and that amulet. Got into a fight? Then there should be more signs of a struggle. Attempted murder? Why leave the body out in the open?

Rio kneels beside Asha, placing his paws over her own. "We're a team now. That means whatever happens, we have each other's backs. So Asha, I promise to help you recover your lost memories! It's the least I can do for you joining me!"

Asha blinks at this before a smile spreads on her face. "Heh... thanks. It is kinda excitin' being here, an' I've only been with you guys fer a day but yer a lotta fun ta be friends with! Maybe with all this work, I'll get ta th' bottom of this eventually!"

"Yeah, th-that's the spirit!"

I smile at this. It's good we have a gameplan now. "Let's get to bed. Chatot did say we'd have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Guh, I'm not gonna get along with that guy..." Asha mutters with an eyeroll.

"H-heh..." Rio chuckles as he puts out the lantern light.

I curl into the bed, sighing from the softness of the blanket and hay. It's without a doubt the softest bed I've slept in, in the securest place I've been inside. As sleep comes closer, I see Rio shuffling his papers while Asha fiddles with the strange amulet...

* * *

"HEY! HEY THERE! RISE AND SHINE!"

WHOA JESUS WHAT

"WHY ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP?! WAKE UP!"

"M-my poor ears..." Rio rasped.

"C'MON, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"SHUT YER MOUTH ALREADY AN' GIVE US A SEC!" Asha roars back.

"Please stop yelling..." I whimper, clutching at my ears.

The Pokemon- a Loudred, of course- crosses his arms. "ANYWAYS, get your rears in gear or you'll be late for the morning briefing! And TRUST ME, that's NOT something you want on your first day!"

... oh shoot. "Right, come on guys!" I exclaim, grabbing my bow and tying it on while trying to groom my fur as quickly as I can.

Rio and Asha do the same, latter far more clumsily before we shoot out of the room and race into the main floor. The Sunflora, Croagunk and Corpish are there with Loudred, along with a Bidoof, Diglett and Dugtrio and the Chimecho. Chatot and Wigglytuff are at the head of the crowd.

"You're LATE, rookies!" Loudred immediately snaps as we move into the crowd.

"Hush! Your voice is ridiculously loud!" Chatot harrumphs.

"We apologize, that won't happen again!" I say quickly, bowing.

"See that it won't!" Chatot sniff before turning to Wigglytuff. "Now that everyone is present Guildmaster Wigglytuff, please conduct our morning address!"

Wigglytuff doesn't say anything, eyes staring ahead.

"G-Guildmaster?"

"... Zzzz... zzz... snorfle... zzz..."

Oh my god. Is he...?

"Wow, the rumors are true- he CAN sleep with his eyes open!" Rio murmurs in awe.

"... creepy," Asha mutters.

"Thank you sir! We all value your... your words of wisdom!" Chatot titters brightly. "Now everyone, take your Guildmaster's words to heart!"

I can hear Asha starting to take a breath and I quickly stomp on her paw. "Don't you _dare."_

 _"G-grrk-!"_

"Now, let's all do our morning cheer!" Chatot declares and picks up a stick-like baton.

"A ONE, A TWO... A ONE-TWO-THREE!" the Pokemon around call out.

"ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Okay, Pokemon- get to work!"

"HOORAY!"

... my ears are definitely ringing now.

The Pokemon go their separate ways- Wigglytuff into his room, Croagunk to the cauldron behind the stone stand, the Diglett and Dugtrio underground and the others up to the guild's next floor. Before I can wonder what we're going to do, Chatot is hopping over to us.

"Now I can see that you're wondering what you can do here- please follow me."

He shows us over to the bulletin boards, specifically the left one. "Oh wow, the Job Bulletin Boards! This is where the Explorers get their requests!" Rio exclaims in excitement.

"... yes," Chatot states before clearing his throat. "Since you're only just starting out, we'll have you take requests here. The criminals running afoul these days are too much for beginners like you, and considering the Mystery Dungeons they sometimes hide inside..."

"Wait wait, a what now?" Asha interrupts. "What th' heck's a mystery dungeon?"

I'm actually curious too. I know it's in the name of the game and that they're around, but I've yet to get a clear explanation to what a mystery dungeon is... and yes, the irony of this is not lost on me.

"Oh oh! Asha, I found my Relic Fragment inside a Mystery Dungeon," Rio says quickly. "They're mysterious places- every time you visit one, the layout, items and Pokemon inside it are totally different! And if you knocked out or quit before you reach the end, you lose some of your items and money and get kicked right out. But every time you enter one, there're whole new things to discover!"

Okay, that definitely sounds like a level in a video game, but it still doesn't explain where they came from, why they were there or how they're created. Oh well.

"... yes, precisely. You're quite informed, my young Rio,," Chatot says again as he looks over the Riolu, impressed. "This certainly makes things easier for me to explain. Currently, all of the jobs listed take place inside Mystery Dungeons."

"... how in the heck-?!" Asha began to snap and I swiftly stomp on her foot again and say, "May we please look at what's available?"

 _"Razzin'-frazzin'-!"_

Ah, here's one that looks your level," Chatot remarks, thankfully ignoring Asha as he hands me the request.

I quickly read through it- a Spoink lost her pearl inside a Mystery Dungeon called Drenched Bluff but barely escaped with her life just to escape it. Now she was asking someone to bring it back to her.

"Wait wait, we're just getting someone's lost crap?!" Asha snaps.

"Why can't we explore a dungeon or find some lost treasure?" Rio asks.

"Hush now!" Chatot cuts them off sternly. "If you want to become an explorer, these are the kinds of requests that you are expected to carry out! Besides, you're not strong enough to take on the criminals that are about these days."

"It's not a problem for us, Mr. Chatot," I intervene. "We'd be happy to take it."

"But Evi-" Rio protests.

"He's right. Besides, that pearl Spoink's talking about? It helps stabilize her heartbeat- if we don't get it back, there's a good possibility she'll die."

Or at least, that's what the pokedex entry says about Spoink. I'm not sure if it translates to here, but I'm not taking chances.

"Holy..." Asha mutters, stunned.

"Well, at least one of your team has sense," Chatot sighs. "Now go!"

* * *

Drenched Bluff isn't too far down the crossroads... by which it takes us nearly a half hour to get there and another just to find the entrene. How do I know this? The sun's position and the shadows of the trees and the sides of the rounded cliff.

"According to Spoink, the pearl's on the seventh level," Rio says, "and this area's probably got rock and water types."

"Got it! You an' me take point, Evi stays in th' rear! Ready?! Break!"

"Asha, wait- and she's gone," I groan as the Shinx runs straight inside.

"Darn it-! Come on, Evi!" Rio exclaims and he's running inside now too.

I can already tell this isn't going to go well. As I enter the cave, I can already feel the dampness all around and beneath me, smell the moss against the stones and hear the clatter of pincers down the stone. Oh, I've barely spent half a minute in here and I hate this place already.

"Rio! Asha!" I call for them. "Where are-"

 _"Hss!"_

I barely avoid the pincers of an Anorith, feels part of my face fur get sliced off. It narrows it's eyes at me, a disturbing lack of light or anything resembling reason inside them.

Of course this is when I remember I have no combat experience outside of a single mystery dungeon and getting lucky with a Koffing and Zubat.

I race down the corridor, trying to dodge the water guns, mud sports and the pincers snapping and barely missing my tail. How is this thing so fast?!

And _of course_ I can see a dead end up ahead now! Part of me is screaming to turn around to fight, but all I have are normal type attacks- tackle, tail whip, helping hand or flail- and it wouldn't put a dent in it's armor. Rio and Asha had taken care of the rock types in Beach Cave but now I'm alone.

The wall is coming up faster. I squeeze my eyes shut as I prepare to stop and turn around, to at least try to run past the Anorith. But as I do, I can feel my explorer's badge vibrate beneath my bow. Suddenly, everything's spinning and I feel like there's a noose around my neck tugging me in every direction.

Suddenly, I'm in the air and falling flat into a cold puddle, just barely avoiding hitting my head against a rock. I can hear Rio gasping and coughing a little ways away and Asha hissing in pain.

"Wh-what just-?" Asha coughs, paw massaging his throat.

"I- I just found the stairs-" Rio whimpers before coughing.

I shake myself dry the best I can before looking at my explorer's badge. Chatot had mentioned the seeds inside being special, but he didn't mention...

"Let's not go off without one another again," I grind out, shooting them both a stern look."

"R-right..." Rio says, and Asha has the decency to look ashamed.

Thankfully, they're able to keep the Anortith and Lileep off our trail and I can take care of the odd Shellos despite their mud sports. Chingling are more difficult with their wrap attacks, immobilizing us and hitting us repeatedly. We find more geo pebbles, a sleep seed and a large apple during this as well, as well as 42 whole ken!

I'm half excited about free money and half worried about who dropped it here.

I don't have time to test out what I wanted to find out about the badges but considering that Spoink needs her pearl back. Of course when we get down the stairs to the fifth level, a Shellos immediately splatters us with mud sport. Rio and I manage to dodge most of it but Asha get the full brunt of it before I knock the Shellos back with tackle.

"Agh, stupid mud-sport, I can't see anything!" Asha shrieks as she tries to claw the mud out of her eyes.

"Get on the panel over there, it'll restore your accuracy!" Rio exclaims, pointing towards the same black panel with green arrow from Beach Cave.

Asha gets on it and green light briefly envelops her, evaporating the mud from her eyes. "Whoa, it worked!"

... video game logic. It's just video game logic. If I try to figure out how this works, I'll drive myself mad.

We continue on and just as Asha readies a tackle, she suddenly freezes. "Huh?" she blinks and tries again only to stop mid- step. "What th- gah!"

The Lileep bends back and thwacks Asha across the floor. Rio quickly moves in, biting down hard on Lileep's neck before kicking it against the wall, knocking it out.

"Why can't I use tackle anymore?!" Asha rasps in worry.

"You must have run out of power points," Rio says. "Just stick to quick attack for now or run away!"

 _"HOW?!"_

"Don't think too much about it right now!" I exclaim, knocking back a Chingling before it can attack. "We'll explain later!"

Finally, we reach the seventh level and find a small spring bubbling into two small ponds, surrounded by moss-covered rocks. We search the area before Rio exclaims and jumps into the left pond. He holds a bright pink pearl aloft.

"FINALLY!" Asha breaths. "Let's get out of here!"

I pull out the badge and press the center of the button. Yellow light flashes around us and everything starts to spin around us again before we're back at the front of Drenched Bluff.

* * *

Spoink is blubbering even before we bring out the pearl. Of course this is probably because of the various bruises on her body.

"Th-thank you so much! Without my pearl, I was boinging and spoinging _everywhere!_. But thanks to you, that nightmare is over!" she wails before hugging Asha and Rio

Rio and Asha blush at her praise and I smile just a bit. My body's sore and my fur's clammy but seeing Spoink so relieved made me feel a little better.

"Here, my thanks!"

Spoink then pulled out two jars- protein and calcium- and a pouch full of ken! "For your payment- two-thousand exactly! Toodle-loo!" Spoink chirps before bouncing off.

"Whoa..." Asha says in awe.

"We're rich, guys! Look at all this money!" Rio

The only other time I've seen so much money was when Elder Torkoal had given me that loan. I still feel terrible that Zubat and Koffing had managed to lose some of it.

"Well done, you three," Chatot says as he looks over the money. "Now your share comes to..."

"Wait, we only get to keep two-hundred?!" Rio exclaims.

"That's Tauros-crap!" Asha agrees angrily. "We did all that work, we deserve-"

 _"Language!"_ Chatot cut her off sternly. "Most of the money we take from our jobs goes towards the guild. It helps pay for the food you eat, the equipment you use, the rooms you sleep in and other necessities, as well as financing other institutions that benefit from expeditions. Why do you think we don't charge for food or board? Speaking of which-"

Just then, they hear a bell ringing. "Everyone! Dinner is ready! Come and get it!" Chimecho calls out.

Chatot calms down and levels a look at them all. "This is simply one of the guild's rules. I suggest you get used it if you plan to stay with us. Besides, that money is going to pile up faster than you expect. Now then, shall we head to the messhall? I do believe Chimecho's made egglant salad tonight!"

* * *

"Still think it's a load of crap," Asha mutters. "We've only got like a tenth o' th' money... an' how come you're not more upset about this, Evi? I thought ya were concerned about it more than us!"

"Well, what Chatot says makes sense: it's the cost of training. Besides, we don't have to worry about buying our own groceries or our own places to sleep- and it could be worse: we could be getting no money at all."

"Still, why're ya-?"

"And I struggled to make that much ken in a single day- I used to be lucky enough to get half of that. So I'm honestly pleased."

"Spoink... she was so happy when she saw her pearl," Rio says, smiling softly. "I'm glad we were able to help her."

"Yeah, I guess..." Asha sighs before smiling a little. "Am I jerk fer bein' more concerned about the money than doin' sumthin' good?"

"Then so would we. I've been worrying about money for as long as I can remember," I say with a chuckle.

"Well, let's keep working hard, Asha, Evi," Rio murmurs with a yawn before curling in his bed.

"Good night."

'night, guys."

* * *

I'll be honest, I like Chatot's character- sure he's annoying at times, but for some reason he's grown on me since I last played Explorers of Sky.

Also, just imagining anyone reacting to being inside a video game and trying to figure out the mechanics would be hilarious.


	4. Trouble on Accident and Purpose

Cessless: :D

* * *

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!"

Friggin'- he's already gone. I wish th' ringin' in my ears'd leave that fast too.

"I'm never going to get used to that..." Evi moans as she rolls onto her front.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" Rio says brightly as he pushes aside the drape to run out.

Rio's a sweet guy but I'm findin' it real hard not to hate him right now. "How's he adjustin' so well?" I mutter, tyin' the red bandanna in place- an' with way less of a hassle than before.

"He's living his dream every day now," Evi remarks, fixin' her bow. "That has to help."

"Urgh..."

Well, at least th' ringin's gone now. Not only that but my face isn't in constant pain now! Th' scars on my face are healin' well enough an' I can blink without bits of agony poppin' up.

We head out to where th' other guild Pokemon have gathered an' do th' morning address- I still think it sounds stupid. Evi said it was fer morale or sumthin' along those lines, before mumbling about it basically sayin' if ya tried t' ditch, you'd be in heaps o' trouble.

Who knows, maybe it'd grow on me 'ventually.

But before we can head over to th' bulletin board, Chatot pulls us aside _again._ Great, what now? I've been a practical angel! I swear, this guy's way too high-strung-

"You three have been doing quite well since you've started out. So, I have something new for you today!"

Oh. Okay then. Cool!

This time, we're headin' over to th' right bulletin board- alongside with th' papers an' scrolls, there's some handrawn pictures o' Pokemon up there too. "Whoa, look at all these pictures- they all look so cool!" Rio gushes. "Are these guys famous explorers or something?!"

"These are wanted by the law," Chatot states.

"HUH?!" Rio squawks in fear.

"We're... going to go after criminals now?" Evi says, voice strained. "You said that we weren't ready to take them on. What changed since last week?"

Right, these two aren't fans o' conflict. Rio's kind o' a scaredy-Skitty an' Evi was supposed t' be sellin' stuff, not fightin'. Either way, they'd rather avoid fightin' or use strategy. Well, looks like it's up t' me t' light'n th' mood. "So we're gonna be trackin' one o' these guys down then? Sounds fun!"

 _"Take this seriously!"_ Predictably, Chatot's gotta bring th' party down. "I wouldn't be showing these to you if I didn't think you could handle it! Normally we only deal in criminals that have stolen artifacts or are using a Mystery Dungeon as a base of operations. But Law Enforcement is up to their necks in outlaws like these, so we're helping pick up the slack."

Evi looks like she's gonna sick. "M-Mr. Chatot, sir?" Rio says timidly. "Maybe we should wait a little longer."

"Now now, don't worry." Chatot's gentler now. "These kinds come in all shades- some are merely petty crooks driven by desperation, while others are pure evil. So you have evil, naughty and everything in-between! Besides, you are still starting out, so we'll give you a mission that doesn't have a super bad or strong Pokemon."

"They might be weak... but these Pokemon still do bad things," Rio says, one paw grippin' th' opposite arm. "I'm scared of them..."

"Well, if you're looking for anything else to do today... Bidoof!"

Th' Bidoof from earlier came up the ladder, huffin' an' puffin' as he staggers over to us. "Hah... hah... you called, Mr. Chatot sir?" he gasps out.

"This is Bidoof- he joined before you three," Chatot says, gesturing between us and Bidoof before pulling out a list. "Bidoof, do be kind and show these three around more in-depth would you?"

Bidoof doesn't reply, shaking. Wait sec. "A- are you cryin'?"

"It's just- I'm super happy to have members junior to me-"' Bidoof sniffles- wow, okay, he's really cryin', snot 'n ever'thin'. "I- I just might start blubberin', I'm so overcome!"

Wow, this is _super_ uncomfortable. "So, Bidoof! That tour?" Evi says, voice high.

"R-right! I'll do my best to show you around! H-have you seen all of downstairs yet?"

"Croagunk's swap cauldron isn't open yet, we're not experienced enough for sentry duty and it's not our turn yet to take provisions!" Rio chirps, voice higher.

"O-oh! Y-you already know all this...?"

Aw geez, they're both on edge now. "Me an' Evi're new t' th' area- maybe ya could show us 'round outside?" I bring up quickly. "We could check out this Treasure Town or sumthin'."

I'm not used t' bein' th' voice o' reason. This's up Evi's alley, not mine. She's th' one who smooths things over with folks.

Luckily, Bidoof agrees an' brings us outside near the crossroads an' well. Problem is-

"The water well's a popular place for the town recorders," Rio says, voice still high an' completely runnin' over Bidoof. "There's the beach we met you down that road, and we took that path to the Bluff!"

"W-wow, you really know your stuff..." Bidoof mumbles, lookin' dejected.

I look over at Evi, but she's just lookin' at th' ground with _that look_ on her face. Th' look where she's so far into her own head, she doesn't come out 'til someone yanks her out. C'mon there's gotta be sumthin'- what the heck...?

"Bidoof, what's that?" I ask quickly.

There's a weird little fence of sticks 'round a few boulders by th' beach path. "Not sure, 'm afraid," Bidoof says. "Might be building something over there. Here, you said you and your friend aren't from around here?"

* * *

I haven't gotten a good look at Treasure Town since I ended up on th' beach. I know Evi's been wantin' to, seein' how she traveled over here t' sell stuff. An' Rio's been wantin' t' move his desk an' shelves into our room.

'cept we've never gotten th' time for either o' those things 'cause th' jobs we've been takin' can take _entire days_ t' complete. We get th' requests, head over t' th' Mystery Dungeon an' head right back. B'tween th' floors, th' stupidly aggressive Pokemon inside an' either findin' lost crap or deliverin' it, we just haven't gotten time. It's only been a week since we started, but every day's been runnin' us ragged. I mean, it's excitin' an' all, but it hasn't gotten me th' answers I've been lookin' for.

Well, no use dwellin' on that right now. In th' meantime!

It's a pretty big area, with some paths going through with stands and buildings to either side. There're plenty o' Pokemon 'round- some're from the guild, others're shoppers or tourists. Most o' the shops look like th' Pokemon who's mannin' 'em- now if only I recognized what Pokemon they are.

An' if only ev'ry Pokemon we passed didn't stare at me like a roadside attraction.

"Mommy, lookit!"

"Is that a white Shinx?"

"I've never seen one before!"

"She doesn't look shiny..."

"Are those pink eyes?"

"Shinx don't usually come around here."

"Wonder what they're doing here?"

"Shh, don't stare, dear..."

Do these guys know I c'n hear 'em? Or do they just not give a crap?

"- Kecleon brothers' market over there by Kanghaskan's storage units," Bidoof goes on, "and Duskull Bank right over there!"

"Wait, _that's_ a _bank?"_ Evi asks an' I've got a feeling she's gonna be focusin' on that fer th' rest of th' tour.

"What 'bout these places?"

"Electivire Link Shop is where you can learn how to use multiple moves at once, but he's on leave right now! The Marowak Dojo got wrecked after Team Razor Wind used it last so it's closed for repairs, and Xatu's Appraisal booth has a super erratic schedule! And Miss Chansey's daycare is right over there!" Rio rattles off an' his voice's lost th' high pitch from earlier.

Neat. I've got next t' no clue what those mean.

"You guys can go on ahead. I'm heading back to the guild to get something," Evi says, already turning back th' way we came.

"Wait, we- and she's gone," Ro sighs as she disappears outta view.

"Oh, you've got a bunch of items from your missions, right?" Bidoof quickly chimes back in. "Miss Kanga's got some deals for exploration teams to get their own storage unit!"

We head down th' path an' we're gettin' pretty close t' the bluff. From th' looks o' th' bigger Pokemon here, maybe we could hire 'em t' move Rio's stuff. Well, we're at a stand with a Kangaskhan an' her baby in th' pouch with a little shack with a crud-ton of drawers in th' back.

"Hi, Miss Kanga!" Rio says brightly.

"Oh, little Rio! I see you've finally gotten to be an explorer! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks a lot, ma'am! Could we please get a storage unit?"

"Of course- just sign right here and show me what you'd like to put away."

It's weird- I know those're just pictures of leaves an' footprints, but I can read what they say. I mean, I've been readin' mission scrolls and letters, but this is kinda th' first time it's dawned on me I can read this stuff.

"Why hello there! I've never seen you here before!"

Aw geez, th' green Kecleon's noticed me. "Y-yeah, just moved here," I say, and my face is burnin'- great.

"Well, I've yet to see any Shinx in this area," the lavender one remarks and darnit, I _know_ where this is goin'. "Where did you come from?"

"Just 'round these parts. Really crazy place, y'know..."

The two Kecleon look back at each other an' I c'n _feel 'em_ judgin' what I said. "Well, you're certainly distinctive," the lavender one remarks an I know what's comin' next. "I've never seen an albino Shinx before!"

"Well, it's not like I chose how t' look or an'thin'," I try t' shrug an' frig, it's _so awkward_ doin' it now with all my feet on th' ground.

"O-oh, my apologies. I didn't realize it was a sensitive subject for you, young miss."

It's not, but it might start bein' one with evry'one remarkin' on it. Seriously, what god did I tick off so I don't even look like a normal Shinx? Or did I look like this as a human?

I can't even r'member what I looked like b'fore all this. I don' r'member it feelin' weird walkin' with four feet, or how m' tail c'n act like a weapon or an actual hand. Or how I can smell an' see way better than a human. Is it bad I'm adjustin' this well? I could start feelin' more like a Pokemon th'n human... maybe ev'n forgettin' what it was like t' be a human.

"Hello, Mr. Kecleons!"

A Marill an' an Azurill hop down an'- oh wow, they're really cute. The Marill bounces a few ken on th' stalls. "An apple and two oran berries please!"

"There you are!" the green Kecleon hands over th' stuff. "How is your mother doing?"

"She's still sleeping a lot, but this food should help her feel better!" the Marill says.

"Momma'll be okay, so don't you worry!" the Azurill chirps determinedly.

"By the way, did any of you see...?"

"I apologize, we've yet to see your lost item," lavender Kecleon says. "But we'll continue to keep our eyes open, just in case. In the meantime-"

He pulls out another apple an' places it in th' bag. "Oh, but we don't-" th' Azurill begins before the green Kecleon shakes his head.

"That is for you and your brother to share. It's on us!"

Th' kids eyes go wide b'fore Azurill's cheers happily an' starts dancin' 'round with th' apple, balancin' it on his lil' head since his arms're super tiny- aw geez, he's _adorable._

"Thank you thank you thank y- _whoa!"_

My tail curls 'round the apple as th' kid trips, keepin' it from hitting th' ground. "Whoa, thank you, Miss Shinx!" Azurill says in amazement as he gets back up.

He's _so friggin' cute_. "Here y'-"

* * *

Huh? My head-!

* * *

Oh geez! What is-?!

* * *

 ** _"H-Help!"_**

* * *

"-ss? Miss?"

W-wait, what just happened?! D-did I black out? An' that voice-

"Hey Asha, I'm done! C'mon, let's get something to- eat?"

Rio blinks at me, holdin' some papers and shoot, even th' Kecleons're lookin' at me now. "Miss Shinx, are you okay?" Marill asks.

No one heard that? An' he wasn't th' one who screamed?

"I think I'm just tired- don't worry 'bout it, kiddo," I try t' laugh, but my throat feels like ash. "You two get on home now, 'kay? An' I hope yer mom gets better! An' y' find what yer lookin' for!"

"Okay," Azurill chirps. "You feel better too, Miss Shinx! Bye!"

Darnit, those kids have no right bein' that cute.

"Asha, are you okay?" Rio asks carefully. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Hey, did any of you hear anythin' just now? Like someone yellin'?"

Rio an' th' Kecleons just stare at me like I got 'nother head an' I guess that answers th' question.

Did I really just imagine that? Maybe I really am tired than I thought- or that th' past week might be catchin' up t' me.

"It's cool, Rio. So, food? Sounds great."

* * *

For all th' stalls an' shops here, there aren't that many that actually do food- only one there's Magby's Grill. We get some berry skewers an' Evi FINALLY comes back, lookin' way happier th'n earlier. I'm really tryin' not t' hate her right now, but it's hard.

"Chatot wasn't joking about the money piling up," she says while grabbin' a skewer. "We've got nearly _two-thousand ken_ stored up now, and that was just in this week alone! I knew explorers were in high demand, but if I knew it'd be this profitable- albeit exhausting... Still, with bank interest, we should be good on money for the forseable future."

Is money all this girl- er, Eevee, thinks about? Sure th' money's cool, but there's way more that she could be lookin' into. Rio likes seeing new areas an' helping folks, I like bashin' heads an' gettin' stronger. I get she's been makin' money like this longer than we have an' it's how she's survived, but can't she live a little? Or at least, think o' somethin' other than money?

"Now that we've even got enough room to keep more items, we could cross-sell them to other buyers, maybe even barter," Evi kept goin'. "We could even afford to hire someone to move your things soon, Rio."

"That's a relief- it's weird not having my desk around, or my shelves," he says with a grin.

"So," I decide to address the Donphan in th' room, "we should make a-"

"Yaaaaay!"

"Thank you so much!"

"Oh, what's going on over there?" Rio remarks quickly an' gets up, Evi followin' right after.

Fer cryin' out loud! They can't keep dodgin' this- wait, those're th' kids from earlier. They've got a stout lookin' yellow an' brown Pokemon with a weird nose with 'em now.

"Please, it's nothing," th' Pokemon says kindly.

"Oh, hello Miss Shinx!" Azurill chirps. "You feeling better?"

Evi shoots me a confused look. Right, didn't tell her yet. "Yeah, thanks a lot, kiddo," I get out. "So, what's goin' on here?"

"We lost an item our mom gave us, but Mr. Drowzee says he saw it and is offering to help us find it!" Marill explains.

"Thank you, Mr. Drowzee!" Azurill cheers.

"Wow, that's really nice of you!" Rio remarks.

"Please, I'd have to have a pretty cold heart to turn a blind eye to kids in need," Drowzee says. "Now, shall we?"

"Yep!" the kids exclaim an' race down the path.

"Whoa, slow down!" Drowzee exclaims as he goes after them. "Whoops, pardon me!"

And that was my paw. Geez, this guy's heavier than he lo-

* * *

What the-

* * *

My head- again?!

* * *

 _ **Azurill was sobbing as Drowzee yanked him back toward a stone wall. "If you keep being difficult, it'll mean big trouble for you!"**_

 _ **"H-Help!"**_

* * *

"- to see kind Pokemon, with so many criminals running around," Rio grins.

"Perhaps," Evi nods.

He's gone. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no-

"Asha, are you all right? Asha!"

Rio's grippin' me an' Evi's starin' 'tween us. Was I really th' only one t' see that, hear that? "Asha, really- you're starting to worry me."

Screw it, they need t' know! "Follow me."

We head outside town just between th' well an' th' town, far away enough not t' be heard. "Asha, what is this about?" Evi asks.

I told 'em what happened- th' dizzy spells, hearin' Azurill an' that- that- whatever th' heck I saw with th' kid an' Drowzee. "Look, I get it sounds crazy, but I would not make sumthin' like this up. We need t' go an' find th' kids b'fore Drowzee hurts 'em!"

"W-Well, it does sound like an emergency," Rio agrees, "and I don't think you're lying- but, they looked like they were having a good time-"

 _"Criminals! Can lie!"_ I snap. "We can't just stand 'round an' do nothin'! We-"

"Everything going all right here?"

Bidoof-! He- _that's it!_

"Bidoof, we're ready t' pick out a head t' smash in!" I exclaim. "Let's get back t' th' guild!"

"Oh- okay!" Rio agrees an' we start t' run up th' stairs.

Wait, we're missin' someone.

Evi's still at th' bottom o' th' stairs, facin' away from us. "What th' heck are you standin' around for?" I exclaim- I swear if she's stuck in her own head again-!

"Evi, are you all right?" Rio asks worriedly. "Can you-"

"So what, we're supposed to be peace-keepers now?" Evi scoffs, bitter before scowling sternly. "We are only a week old team, and the only experience we have is in exploration and delivering items. This is a job for law enforcement, or a team actually experienced in taking down criminals."

I can't believe this- of all th' times for her t' show sumthin' other th'n that stupid calm! "Are you serious right now, Evi?! I get you're obsessed with money an' bein' safe, but come on!"

"I am being _pragmatic._ We are not ready to take on a criminal. Say we go there, who's to say we'll win? Drowzee's a psychic type- type advantage over Rio, sturdy enough to withstand attacks and probably have status moves. We are in way-"

"We were able t' beat Koffing an' Zubat before, an' Drowzee's only one Pokemon! We can take him on an' save those kids!"

"Oh please, what are you basing this on? A daydream? You're not even sure if it's real, are you?"

She actually went there. "An' you're fine riskin' innocent kids' lives?" I growl. "Just so you don't have to deal with a bad guy? Yer not being' 'pragmatic'- _yer bein' a friggin' coward!"_

I'm not able t' dodge her tackling me- Evi's never thrown herself into an'thin' like she's doin' now! But Rio's yankin' her off me a second later an' keepin' her from gettin' free. Geez, that hurt more th'n I thought- she was really tryin' t' hurt me. An' she slammed right on th' paw Drowzee stepped on earlier- definitely gonna feel it t'morrow.

"Evi, please," Rio tries to placate her. "This isn't helping anything. You have to calm-"

"Do you think this is a game?! Don't you get that our lives are constantly at stake every time we go out on missions?!" Evi snaps, voice crackin'. "Koffing and Zubat were bad enough when we ran into them on accident! And now you want to go after trouble on purpose?!"

"You two are strong, and you'll both get powerful attacks and evolutions that come easily! I don't have either of those things! If I run out of items, or if I get separated from either of you, _I am a_ _sitting duck!_ So call me a coward, and I don't care if bounty-hunting lets us keep all the money or has better rewards! I'm not-"

"MISS SHINX!"

Marill racing down from th' crossroads, lookin' beat up an' terrified- an' alone."Where's your brother?!"

"I don't know! I got separated from him and Mr. Drowzee!"

"Describe what happened." Evi's standin' over Marill, eyes wide but calm.

"We were heading to Mt. Bristle- Mr. Drowzee told me to keep up front while he takes the rear. We'd be able to protect Zura better that way. But I ran into a trap- it dropped rocks on me- and when I came to-!" Marill cryin' now too.

"Which way?!" Rio exclaims, yanking out th' wonder map.

"H-Here-"

"Asha." Evi's voice sounds way too calm, considerin' she was screaming just b'fore. "Describe the area you saw."

Um, what?

Guh, I'll worry 'bout the 180 later. "It looked like a clearing with rocks all 'round. There was a wall with a lil' cave in it but it was't too dark in there either."

"Then it's more than likely taking place outside a cave- the clearing could be a rocky output or a cliff," Evi states before turning to Marill. "Tell the guild what happened, and bring law enforcement as well. Repeat what Asha just said."

"Y-yes, ma'am! But my brother-"

"We're going after him!" Rio declares. "Don't worry, okay?"

Marill nods an' rushes up th' stairs. Evi sighs, brow creasing. "Let's get going."

* * *

Mt. Bristle isn't as far away from Treasure Town, but it's still a friggin' tall mountain an' in an area that's guaranteed t' be loaded with rock types an' possible ground types.

"We'll be going up now, instead of down. The terrain is dryer, rockier. We need to be on guard," Evi says, voice way too calm.

Okay, this is really startin' t' worry me. "Evi-"

"Focus on the mission. A child is in danger. We'll talk later. Rio, take point. Asha, rear. I'll run support between you two."

Her voice might be calm, but Evi looks like she's gonna throw up any sec an' I c'n see her shakin' all over.

And she wasn't kiddin' bout th' mountain's layout. It was okay th' first two floors, but when we reach the third, the air started gettin' harder t' breath. Like there's not enough o' it t' go around. Not t' mention th' Pokemon there're hard t' defeat.

Geodudes are stupidly durable, Machops are strong, Spinarks' status moves keep slowin' us down, an' th' worst are th' Nidorinos an' Nidorinas- I've gotten poisoned more times in this trek than any in th' last week, an' th' pecha berries an' heal seeds might heal the poison, but it's not doin' anythin' fer th' pain.

Rio's able t' knock th' Geodudes back an' Evi's actually managin' pretty well with takin' down the Spinarks, 'long with th' odd Dodou an' Starly. Fer a Pokemon who doesn't have hands or thumbs, she's a disturbingly good shot with th' geo-pebbles.

My body's buzzin' an' th' yellow sheen's not wearin' off. It doesn't feel bad- but it feels weird. Actually, it feels good almost.

"That must be charge- it increases electric power," Evi states. "Keep using it when you can- it'll provide protection against special attacks."

I don't know what that means, but Evi's prob'ly thinkin' o' th' battle with Drowzee- we need all th' advantages we can get if we wanna save Azurill. By th' time we reach th' last floor, my whole body feels jittery an' it's makin' my bandanna crackle against my neck.

Finally, we get t' th' end, where the stairs lead right up to the cliffside. The wind's blowin' an' I can barely see ahead o' me, my eyes're waterin'. Still, I c'n see a rocky output just ahead, an...

There they are. Azurill an' Drowzee're just up ahead. But Evi's goin' in front just as I'm ready t' run.

"What're you-?!"

"We need the element of surprise here. Weave between the rocks. Rio, go right. Asha, left."

Rio's running t' th' rocks, hiding an' movin' between 'em. I don't like this- we need t' get that poor kid outta here, not worry 'bout sneakin' 'round!

As I get closer, I c'n see Azurill shakin' while Drowzee's talking an' gesturin' t' the crack in th' cliffside.

"B-but-!"

"Go on, get going in there! And don't forget to bring back the treasure!"

"I- I WANT MY BROTHER!" th' poor kid cries an' tries to run away only for Drowzee's eyes to glow an' Azurill's body starts glowin' pink as he's yanked back.

Hey, none of that now! I promised to bring you back, didn't I?" Azurill's sobbin' as Drowzee yanks him back toward th' stone wall. "If you keep being difficult, it'll mean big trouble for you!"

"H-HELP!" Azurill screams. "PLEASE, SOMEONE!"

That does it-!

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Rio yells an' uses quick attack t' knock Drowzee back.

... okay, not expectin' that. Well, surprise is out now. I can hear Evi groanin' but she's movin' up t' support Rio.

Azurill's on th' ground, shakin' his head in pain an' surprise. "Hey, don't you worry, I gotcha," I whisper t' him, quickly shieldin' from Drowzee's view

"Miss Shinx?" he whimpers- he looks so scared, it hurts just lookin' at him.

"The kids from earlier-!" Drowzee rasps, gettin' back on his feet. "How did you find this place?!"

"We're not kids, we're Team Strikers! And we're here to take you in and rescue Azurill!" Rio barks.

Oh it was worth it, just t' see his face. "You came to apprehend- huh? Are you two... trembling?"

They both are- Rio's keepin' his stance but his whole body's shakin'. Evi's not doin' better, she's got that sick look on her face, earts flat 'gainst her head. Darnit, he's startin' t' smile.

"I get it now: you say you're an exploration team, but left out you're total rookies, am I right?"

Rio an' Evi growl but th' shakin's still there. Drowzee smirks, takin' a fightin' stance. "Yeah, I'm a wanted Pokemon with a bounty on my head. You think you can take me down?"

Darnit, those two're barely keepin' it t'gether an' Azurill's not lookin' much better. "Gimme a break!" I yell. "Even rookies like us 're 'nough t' beat a piece o' work like you- usin' kids t' do yer dirty work's just low!"

Th' jerk chuckles at that. "I've been chased by all sorts of exploration teams in my day, but never a sorrier-looking bunch than you three! This should be a laugh- let's see if you can take me down! Show me what you've got, 'Team Strikers'!"

"Azurill, run! We'll handle this!" Evi barks. "Rio, Asha, fan out!"

Rio uses quick attack t' get outta range, an' Drowzee's attack shatters th' ground where he was a sec ago. Evi throws out a geo pebble an' stun seed but Drowzee knocks the rock aside an' dodges th' seed. I run at him with tackle only fer him t' jump aside an' his paw barely missed my eye. If you think that'll be 'nough t-

OH GEEZ WHAT TH' FLOOR

My paw's burnin', it hurts! You've gotta be kiddin' me! Darnit, _get up!_

Evi's barely missin' Drowzee's confusion attacks, tryin' t' throw geo pebbles an' seeds- th' look o' fear on her face makes my chest hurt. Rio's behind Drowzee with quick attack an' clamps down hard with bite on his shoulder. Hah, direct hit!

"Heh."

Rio yelps, confusion knockin' straight into Evi an' sendin' 'em both across th' ground. Drowzee doesn't even look like he's hurt, flickin' at where bite landed.

But this doesn't slow Drowzee down an' pink energy surrounds Rio before he's sent flying right into Evi, knockin' 'em both across th' ground. I'm quick-attackin' back at Drowzee-aw geez, it feels like I hit a wall slammin' into him!

His paw swipes at my eye, an' I barely miss it. Rio throws a seed at Drowzee- a sleep seed, from how it smells- an' I jump back so th' insides don't reach me. Ha! It's a direct hit-

Wait, why isn't he aslee-

His foot slams down on my paw just like earlier b'fore his paw starts glowin-

 _AGH!_

My head- it _hurts-!_

"ASHA! Why you- ugh...! _Gah..."_

I can hear Rio hittin' the ground- it hurts just thinking, I can't- I can't- I can't concentrate, it hurts just t' keep my eyes open-! I gotta get away- I gotta- CRAP IT HURTS- My body feels like it's overheatin' an' about t' fall apart-!

Drowzee's standin' over me, an' darn him, I wanna wipe that sneer off his face! But I can't even stand- can't even see- no, not like this! Not like-

Wait, what's Evi doin' in front o' me?! I smell dust an' sand an' Drowzee growlin'- Evi's body's glowin' pink an' she's tossed across th' room, slammin' into th' rocks.

She's not gettin' back up.

That- that-!

Screw th' pain, screw no sight, screw whatever th' heck's happenin' t' my body- HE'S GOIN' DOWN!

I can feel somethin' buildin' in me- more than heat, it feels- almost like- like I'll burst if I don't let it out-!

 _Let's let it out then!_

My mouth's open but no sound's comin' out. Light's fillin' my eyes, my body feels like it's super charged. I can hear Drowzee screamin' in pain an' I can't stop th'- th' _electricity_.

My body feels like it's been rung dry. I can see again, my head's clear- but it feels so fuzzy, so tired...

"Grr-! _Rrawrr!"_

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

Drowzee's gettin' back up, yellow cracklin' over his body. "I-If you think- I'm gonna-!"

Shoot, he's goin' after th' kid! No, no, NO! Get up! GET UP!

Evi's flying right at Drowzee, tacklin' right into him! Wait, that's not tackle, th' stance's all wrong! But whatever th' heck she did, Drowzee's pitchin' right onto th' ground.

"Are you... are you, hurt?" she rasps t' Azurill.

"I'm okay..." Azurill mumbles, starin' at Evi in awe.

 **"ZZZT! ZZZT!"**

Wait, what's that buzzin'? "A Magnezone...?" Evi rasps.

Izzat what that floatin' dish is?

Drowzee's twitchin' on th' ground while th' Magnemite surround him. _"Zzzt!_ Place your hands in the air! You are under arrest! _Zzzt!"_

"Aww..." Drowzee groans as they yank him away.

Well, that's catharsis right there. Azurill watches in silence- th' poor kid looks like he's gonna fall over.

"Hey, it's okay now. That giant jerk's never gonna hurt you or anyone else ever again- promise."

He looks a little better now but still silent. Th' Magnezone's hoverin' over us now.

 _"ZZZT!_ I am the primary officer in this location- we received word of the criminal Drowzee's whereabouts from your guild. _ZZZT!"_

"Thank you, offi- _cer,_ " Evi winces.

 _"ZZZT!_ Your comrades and young Azurill's family is awaiting our return. Take these oran berries and heal seeds, then us be on our way. _ZZZT!"_

* * *

Th' trek back t' th' guild was a lot faster with th' Megnezone an' Magnemite officers. Evi's takin' this time t' rest an' Rio's just sittin', lost in thought. Azurill's been glued t' my side ever since we started on our way. Can't say I blame him, poor little guy.

I don't get why that Drowzee kidnapped him in th' first place. Why take him t' Mt. Bristle an' what's so important about where they were?

When we finally get back, I can see Marill, Bidoof, Chatot an' a frail lookin' Azumarill with 'em. When they see Azurill, Marill an' the Azumarill're both leapin' up t' go see him.

"ZURA!"

"MARI! Waaaaah! Mari, it was so scary! And momma?! You sh-shouldn't be up!"

"I had to be- someone took you- but now you're safe-!"

"You're okay though, Zura? You're not hurt?"

"I'm okay- I'm not hurt!"

"Oh thank goodness," Marill's startin' t' cry too. "I don't know what I would have done... Zura... _ohh!"_

Azumarill's lookin' over t' us now while her kids're cryin', an' she's barely holdin' back her own tears. "You're the ones who saved my baby? Thank you so much- we won't forget this! Here!"

She gives me a wooden tag with blue paint on it- it's got "FRU" stamped on it.

I nod, my throat's feelin' dry again- an' there's sand in my eyes now. Officer Magnezone escorts th' three away b'fore Chatot's lookin' over us- he sets down a poster in front of us.

"'Drowzee- wanted in three areas,'" Evi reads. "'Crimes include stealing, destruction of property and abduction. And those two stars by his name?'"

"His rank- as beginners, you would have taken on fresh or starting-out criminals," Chatot explains. "You three are very lucky to have escaped without much harm."

"'Much harm?'" I rasp in disbelief- my head an' foot're still burning from th' fight!

"That aside," Chatot's smilin' now, "I am extremely proud of all three of you! Here's your bounty!"

"3,000 on Drowzee's head..." Rio reads before askin' weakly, "and we only get 300, don't we..."

"Oh come on!" I exclaim- all of that an' this is how we get paid?! "We saved a child, that's gotta count for something!"

"Oh, it does! With this, your reputations as saviors of an innocent child and taking on an outlaw of this caliber will bring in more Pokemon who want jobs from you and will bring in more bounties as well!" Chatot explains b'fore I notice somethin' else beside th' money pouch. "In fact, this is for you- while this is usually reserved for apprentices who've been here longer, I think you three will put this to good use."

"It's a bigger treasure bag-!" Evi realizes. "Thank you, sir."

"Of course- now keep up the hard work now!"

* * *

It's nighttime an' my stomach's full up with Chimecho's cookin'. At this point, it's only a matter o' minutes 'till we're all asleep.

But what a day this has been! Those dizzy spells, fightin' Drowzee an' saving Azurill-

"I think I recognize Azurill and Marill's mother," Evi says, fingerin' th' wooden tag. "She's the one who runs the dingy- I took it to get to Treasure Town."

"So what does that tag mean then?" Rio asks.

"If I had to guess... I think we just got unlimited free rides on the dingy. This'll make it a lot easier to get to new areas now."

"Well, I'm just glad we were able to help Azurill... and it was all thanks to you, Asha!"

Right, gettin' t' the Donphan in th' room- well, one of 'em. But there's somethin' I gotta address. "Evi, if you were scared o' fallin' behind, why didn't you say anythin'?"

She stiffens, but still answers, "We weren't going after dangerous Pokemon before today, and I've been able to keep up well enough in exploring and finding lost Pokemon or items. There was no reason to bring it up."

"Well, you were th' one who took down Drowzee," I remark, smilin'. "So you don't-"

"The only reason that worked was because of the move I used- flail is more powerful the less health one has, and I was teetering on the brink of collapse back then." Evi looks away with a frown. "The only moves Eevee have access to outside of TMs or move tutors are normal, dark or status moves. If we do get into a fight like that, that's all I have to fall back on. And items aren't always going to be there to be a crutch."

"But that doesn't mean you're weaker than us!" Rio exclaims.

"Yes, it does."

Wow, she doesn't even hesitate. Rio's paw is rubbin' at his temple before sayin', "It was thanks to your plans that we've been able to do so well! With fighting Koffing and Zubat, finding Spoink's pearl, rescuing Azurill- so what if you don't have strong moves? You've never needed them to be a part of Team Strikers."

Evi blinks, smilin' a little before it falls off. "So, Asha- how did you have those... visions?"

"Hey, we're not done with this yet." Like heck I'm lettin' her change th' subject- this needs t' be addressed. "We gotta do somethin' 'bout this- you were ready t' walk 'way from a kid in trouble 'cause you were too scared t' fight!"

"It was only because we didn't have proof outside of these visions that came out of nowhere. When Marill came back, that was enough proof to go in." Evi's eyes close. "Yes, I was afraid. But I am ready to put it aside in situations like these."

I still remember th' look on her face- she looked ready t' throw up an' could barely keep it t'gether in th' fight against Drowzee. "Look, if you're so concerned about this, then we can train! We can make sure you're more prepared fer a fight- you don't have t' be scared all on yer own, Evi. "We're all in the same boat- we're all just beginners in this. There's lit'rally no shame in this!"

Evi looks away, teeth clenching before sighing. "If we can get back the visions themselves, do you have any idea what could have caused them?"

Darnit, she's not budgin'. Fine. "I have no idea. I-it just came out of nowhere. When I picked up the apple Azurill dropped, and when Drowzee bumped into me..."

"And you had physical contact with them both?"

"Y-yeah."

Evi's way deep in thought now. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you before," Rio admits. "If we had waited any longer, then..."

"Well, we didn't. We saved Azurill and brought that jerk in." An' I'm not gonna think 'bout what would've happened if we hadn't.

* * *

Real Life shit propped up when a disturbing revelation was given to concerning one of my relatives. That and seasonal depression. Sorry ^^;


	5. Two months later

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

Oh wow, I knew the guild was popular, but I never knew just how many Pokemon visited the guild like this! This is the fifth one in just an hour!

"I got a clawed paw, purple armor, horn on the head, fangs and claws!" Asha yells down.

"Is it standing on two legs or four?" Evi calls back.

"Two!"

"Then the Pokemon is Nidoking! The Pokemon is Nidoking!"

I look down the list of appointments and last-minute schedules. Yup, Kino the Nidoking from Walrein's search-and-rescue's on here. I yank the pulleys by me, the gate grinding against the ground before it's pulled up, bringing in a draft of cold air. The floor quakes under me and oh boy, he's huge- and tall- and has claws and fangs AND HE'S LOOKING RIGHT AT ME-

"You're new."

AGH WHAT DO I and he's going right past me, shaking the snow off his hide and hitting my tail and paws.

Okay. This is fine. Oh wow, my heart't still pounding. How much searching and exploring did he have to go through to find a moon stone? I can't even begin to imagine how hard it must have been! And coming from so far away even in the snow even though he's a ground type-

Okay, calm down Rio- focus on sentry-ing.

"Rio, how many more do we need to bring in?" Evi calls up through the tunnels.

Okay, we've already got- oh. "We're nearly done, guys! Just a few more!"

"Great! My eyes're killin' me!" Asha laughs. "And I could really go fer some hot grub!"

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Diglett's voice comes through. "Thanks a lot!"

After a quick climb down the ladder, I see Asha and Evi come down from the tunnels. Both are covered in dirt and dust and Evi's trying to shake herself off while Asha's blinking rapidly.

"Are you guys okay?"

Evi sneezes sharply twice before managing a nod. Mr. Chatot's coming down with another list along with Loudred.

"All right, your results today were... adequate. You may clean up in the meantime, dinner should be ready in a few hours."

"Thank you, sir!"

* * *

Evi immediately dunks her head under the hot water, shaking her whole coat dry before curling up beside the sauna. Asha meanwhile jumps right into the water and paddles around, splashing water everywhere. Just looking at the contrast is making me grin before Asha wipes at her eye and I see the faint outline of the scars.

It's been two months since our fight with Drowzee but our injuries have been healed for a while now. It helps a lot that we've been a little less active since the snow started coming down; now we usually stick to sentry duty or helping around Treasure Town. Thanks to this, Asha's scars have faded enough so she doesn't have to wear bandages and they don't cause her pain...

They both agreed to support my dream, they had every chance to say no... but it hurts watching them wince from pain or trying to be careful not to move or do anything that would aggravate their injuries. It hurt realizing I never noticed Evi's concern until she screamed it in our faces. It hurt putting Asha into a situation where she added more injuries even when still recovering.

If I hadn't asked them to help me, then neither of them would have gotten hurt... but then no one would have stopped Drowzee from hurting Zura. That's what I've been telling myself, and Asha's made it clear she chose this, but...

Splash!

I yelp as hot water hits my face directly. Asha grins at me from in the water. "C'mon, fearless leader!" she laughs. "Get in here!"

Evi rolls her eyes but there's more amusement than annoyance in her eyes as she watches us.

* * *

"AND THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"All right Pokemon- let's get to work~!"

"HOORAY!"

That never gets old no matter how many times I say it. Asha's still yawning and stretching while Evi's looking over the scrolls on the bulletin board. "So, what're we lookin' at today?" Asha asks. "It's warmer t'day, so we might be able t' get a job under our belts."

Our... what?

Right. Human.

Evi's looks over the scrolls- specifically, the rewards and risks of the missions. "We've got some requests to find missing items, a rescue and a delivery here."

I read over them too: there were requests to deliver items to fellow explorers, pleas for rescue attempts from Pokemon who accidentally wandered into dungeons. I notice one request in particular. "What about this one?"

Evi takes the scroll I point out and Asha reads over her shoulder. "'Prospectin' in Mt. Bristle, need bodyguards. Reward is 250 ken an' bonus.' That doesn't sound too bad."

"I suppose not..."

Mt. Bristle was hard enough to climb up the first time. I don't really wanna go back there either... but if we let that stop us, then we wouldn't be a very good exploration team either.

"What do you guys think? Should we take it?" I ask.

"I don't got a problem," Asha shrugs. "Evi?"

"It looks like they'll be waiting in Treasure Town over the next few hours," Evi notes.

"Well, we better get goin' then!"

* * *

Treasure Town's bustling more than usual- a lot of Pokemon are settling down over here. Even Miss Spoink is here now, along with a Shuppet and Murkrow each with a stylish and sparkly black badge. It's unusual to see so many Pokemon here during the winter, but the street vendors definitely aren't complaining. Magby's Grill is especially popular with a line going down the road and reaching Duskull's bank!

"There they are."

A nervous-looking Pikachu is standing near Electivire's empty booth, the snow melting over the counter. "Yo!" Asha calls over, startling him.

"You... you're Team Strikers?"

"Uh-huh. Nice to meet you!" I declare- wait. "How did you know our team name?"

"Oh my apologies!" The Pikachu bows. "I've just been hearing on the grapevine about how a team with a strange-looking Shinx saved a child from danger a-and- Oh dear, I'm being rude, I apologize-"

"Hey, it's cool. I'm used to it."

Mr. Chatot had said our reputation would be helped by bringing in Drowzee before. If this Pikachu already knew about them... then who knows how many others knew of them now!

I feel a shiver go up my spine that's not because of the winter air as I adjust my cloak: on the one hand, it's a little scary that strangers knew about me- about us. But I'm also proud we're recognized for being a good team.

"So, your request says you'd like to prospect in Mt. Bristle," Evi continues. "Could you go into more detail?"

"Well, I am a prospector; I look for various hidden treasures and lore," Pikachu explains. "Anyways, there's a rumor about treasure hidden in the mountain. However, my battling isn't my forte... so I'd like to hire you as bodyguards!"

"'kay, that sounds simple 'nough," Asha remarks before Evi puts in, "I noticed your request doesn't have a floor destination. Could you explain why?"

"Oh, that's because I don't want to explore the mystery dungeon there. My interest lies on it's peak."

Evi's expression doesn't betray anything but I notice how she tenses up, tail twitching under her own cloak. "Very well," she states, too calmly. "We need to get a few things in order before we head out. We should be back within the hour."

"Thank you so very much, Team Strikers."

* * *

"Didn't Drowzee mention hidden treasures before?" Evi brings up as we sort through our items at Miss Kanga's storage unit. "That's why he abducted Azurill; so he could get inside the crack and bring out what was inside."

"Yeah... still, he doesn't look too bad a guy. Just super nervous," Asha points out, scratching at where her bandanna rides against the cloak's hood.

I repress a frown. Evi hadn't turned down the request for Mt. Bristle and hadn't freaked out as she did before with Azurill... but ever since then, it's becoming easier to tell when Evi was repressing her thoughts and feelings on certain matters.

And just thinking about putting her in such a situation makes me feel even worse.

"Evi, we don't have to-" I begin.

"Hello Miss Asha, Miss Evi, Mr. Rio!"

Zura and Mari run over to us, balancing some bags on them- I'm amazed they haven't tripped over their shawls. "Hey Zura, Mari! Workin' hard?" Asha smiles warmly.

"Uh-huh!" Zura chirps. "The Kecleon Brothers're letting us help with some deliveries!"

"This way we can earn more money and bring home food for our mom!" Mari adds.

"Good on you!"

"Be sure to visit the dingy once momma's healed up, okay?"

Evi nods. "Of course."

The two brothers head off and my chest tightens. Zura had really bounced back from what had happened with Drowzee; he was really resilient. He was taking the whole thing better than...

"Hey, you gonna be okay there?" Asha asks, Evi's expression far away again- annoyance flickers across her face.

"I'm not made of glass. I'll be fine."

"Evi..." I begin but she shakes her head, resolute. "I'm not letting my fear get the better of me, and I'm not going to be a liability to our team. I promise."

Her voice is hard but the fact that she thinks this makes my chest start to hurt. How can I ease her trepidation? How can I make her see she's not a burden or that she won't let us down?

* * *

"All right, we know the plan: Rio takes back guard, Asha scouts ahead and I'll stay between to give support."

Me and Asha nod in agreement to Evi's plan as we begin our trek up Mt. Bristle. Since the snow fell, most wild Pokemon in the Mystery Dungeons have either hidden away or flew off. Still, it doesn't stop us from being attacked by some.

Asha's spark attack is stronger now and it lets her take on the Starly and Staravia that hound us; and after those wing attacks, I've never been happier.

Meanwhile, Evi's attacks take care of the odd Spinark, but what's been really helping us is... well, her sand attack and her helping hand attack. She keeps our attack power up so taking on wild Pokemon is easier and it blinds our foes further. I wish she wouldn't base her usefulness of off powerful attacks.

"Rio!" Evi's voice snaps me out of it in time to see a Geodude send a rollout attack towards Pikachu.

Quick attack puts me between him and the rock. I lean back, keeping my arm relaxed and my palm down... before shooting forward, turning my palm up and shattering the rock on impact with force palm.

Still not used to the fact that my paw can shatter stone and will eventually shatter steel. I'm so much stronger than I was just a little bit ago, it's kind of crazy to think about it... definitely not complaining though.

"HA! Nice one!" Asha cheers as she knocks down a Nidorina with spark. "Now those bozos'll think twice 'bout messin' with us!"

Pikachu stares at me and I blush a little at the look of awe he's sending me. "Are you okay, Mr. Pikachu?""

"Y-yeah! Thank you you so much again for this." Pikachu wipes the sweat off his brow. "This place was so much easier to access before it became a Mystery Dungeon..."

Evi freezes. "This area didn't use to be one?"

"No. But that's the way it is; with time fluctuating like it is, more and more Mystery Dungeons are popping up..."

We reach the next staircase and Evi stops for a moment. "We've made it about halfway- we should take a break for a bit. I'll take first guard. Rio, you can come after me, then Asha."

"Here here!" Asha slumps on the ground and I distribute apples and oran berries.

As we ate, I noticed Pikachu watching us with a strange expression. "Is something wrong?"

"You call each other by your names so freely, even in a stranger's company- your friends hardly seem to care," he says carefully. "You three must have spent a great deal of time together."

"Well, we've actually only met about a few months ago," Asha shrugs.

"Really? Pardon me asking, but isn't it inappropriate for a team to be-"

 _"We're not like that! Those two are my friends and partners!"_ My face is burning with embarrassment and indignation at his words.

"O-Of course! Forgive me, but I just know of some teams who-" Pikachu's whole face goes red. _"You know what, I think it's best I shut up now!"_

 _Unbelievable! Of all the inappropriate, inconsiderate-!_

"I don't get it," Asha says, confused as Pikachu curls up as far from me as possible. "Why is us callin' each other by our names such a big deal?"

Right. I keep forgetting she's human.

"For Pokemon, we only give our names to those we trust... it's considered offensive to call a Pokemon by their name unless you know them or they trust you. You've seen how Evi usually calls other Pokemon other than us by their species name, right?"

"So wait, that's really a thing? But... they're our _names."_ Asha's expression softens, paw ghosting over her bandanna where her amulet hung. "Sayin' them... calling our your name... it's... like a form of love."

... okay, _wow._ I didn't think humans were so... _open._ Are they all like Asha in that regard then? Also, _"a form of love?"_ I've never heard Asha speak so tenderly of anything before, not even with Zura and Mari.

Humans are really different from Pokemon, huh...

* * *

Finally, we reach the peak, covering in snow. I swallow a bit; just remembering the battle made my body ache.

Evi was right. We had been out of our league, even if we did win. It came down to learning new moves and taking Drowzee by surprise... I can understand why she's been so wary.

"Here's the crack."

Pikachu nods to Evi, expression now creased with concentration as he takes out several items from his back, including-

"What th' heck is that?" Asha wonders.

"A stethoscope, by the looks of it," Evi remarks.

"... what th' heck is that?"

Pikachu places the stetho-steth- the _thing,_ by the crack, as though he could listen in through the other side. He takes out a brush to dust at the cracks, as well as a magnifying glass to examine it further, all while jotting down notes at different intervals. He then takes out a pickax and chips away at the ice that formed around the stone.

This is amazing, watching someone so experienced work like this. I've only been able to explore small areas outside of the Mystery Dungeons, and those were without any of the equipment Pikachu was using. I wonder if I could ask him for pointers after this-

"Excuse me, Mr. Riolu?" Pikachu motions him over. "Please press on this indent, if you would!"

The imprint inside the crack looks like a panel. I obey and seconds later, the sound of grinding stone makes the ground shudder a bit before a rectangular and surprisingly large door appears in the stone, opening up.

"I-izzat a doorframe?" Asha wonders in disbelief.

"It looks like it..." Evi remarks, voice hushed.

The inside of the cave... are several slopping tunnels with large rooms and winding staircases, the rooms with the same doorways' height and width, with large tables, mattresses supported by frames and raised chairs. Not only that, but they are expertly crafted and maintained.

I've never seen anything like it before; what kind of Pokemon lived here before? None of the Pokemon I knew would be big enough to utilize this space!

"Fascinating, simply fascinating!" Pikachu jots down more notes. "It's just as I suspected: this was once a human dwelling!"

 _!_

Asha gasps and Evi's eyes widen at this. "Really?!" I exclaim. "Can you tell us more?!"

Pikachu looks shocked at this before he grins. "Indeed! Humans used to be far more plentiful, but have begun to dwindle a great deal in recent years. This area must have been where a tribe settled down for a time. Though I can't imagine why they would leave..."

He blushes a bit. "I must confess... there are very few Pokemon who are interested in humans; you three are the first who have been interested in my knowledge."

"Well, yeah!" Asha exclaims. "Humans... humans're important t' me. I wanna find out as much as I can 'bout 'em."

"R-really...?"

"Yes," Evi affirms. "We're in dire need of information on them."

"Maybe we could work together to find more human stuff... maybe even meet humans themselves?" I suggest.

Asha wants to find out who she was, what better way than to find other humans? Surely there was a tribe or group Asha was apart of that was missing her. Friends, families, loved ones. I didn't think we'd find a lead so soon, but now we have one!

Pikachu looks so taken back before his grin widens. "Then I look forward to working with you all in the future, Team Strikers."

* * *

The sleeting rain starts around dinner and we just barely get inside before thunder rumbles; I've never seen a thunderstorm in winter before, and I really hope I don't experience another one. By the time we made it to our room, lighting is crackling across the sky. Rio and Asha are both still in high spirits, and I wish I could feel the same.

"Wow, that lightning's intense!" Rio jumps back from the window as another bolt streaks across the sky, the rain pattering loudly against the now-closed drapes. "Am I glad we're inside..."

"I hope th' Bluff's okay in all this rain," Asha remarks.

"I made sure everything was tied down and tucked away so the wind, rain and snow wouldn't get to them. Now if someone uncovered the bluff on the other hand..." Rio averts his eyes with worry.

Zubat and Koffing's laughter echo in my mind and I shake my head, trying to banish those thoughts. The sound of thunder helps a bit and I remember.

"There was a storm the night between we all met too." I look to Asha. "Maybe the storm washed you up on the beach?"

"Maybe..."

"Do you remember anything since then?" Rio asks.

Asha grimaces. "I've been tryin' to, but not much." She shows us the amulet. "All I can recall is that this right here, is super important to me. When I look at it, I feel... well, happy, but also really sad, and determined and angry... lots of emotions. It's hard t' process 'em all.

She groans and rolls onto her back. "An' after all th' progress we made t'day too! I was so sure sumthin' woulda sparking a memory when we found that place too!"

Rio places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find answers eventually. We just have to keep at it. Besides, now we have a lead and with more time, more memories will come!"

Asha sighs. "Let's hope so. C'mon, let's hit the hay..."

I frown; should I bring this up now?

"Evi?" Rio looks at me with concern.

"Rio, You said before on our first day that time was... going out of whack. Can you... go into further detail?"

Asha groans in frustration. "C'moooon Evi, can't this waaaait? I want sleeeeep..."

"No, it can't."

Rio's expression becomes worried but he still answers. "All we know is that time's getting more and more messed up; once it started piling up like this, no one could stop it and no one knows how to..."

"But _how_ is it happening?"

"Well... the most common theory is that it has to do with the Time Gears."

 _... the what now._

"Th' heck are those?" Asha asks.

Rio pulls out a book and opens it up carefully to reveal a charcoal sketch of a six-toothed gear. "They are what they sound like: they protect the time and keep it flowing properly in each region they're placed in. They're hidden in secret places all over the world: in deep forests, lakes underground, there's even a rumor one's inside a volcano!"

... so time is dependent on actual Macguffins. That's... incredibly concerning.

"... s-so, what happens if a region loses their time gear?" Asha asks, eyes locked on the picture with a look of anticipation. "Do they start gettin' more Mystery Dungeons?"

"I don't really know the answer to that question," Rio admits. "All I can really guess is that it would mess with the flow of time in that region, maybe even stop it completely. That's why everybody makes sure not to disturb them. Even the most hardened criminal wouldn't dare tamper with them."

"But if time is getting more chaotic... then clearly someone dares to," I point out.

This is worse than I could have thought. If time really was dependent on these gears, that meant anything or anyone could disturb time!

* * *

The sleep I fall into is fitful and full of images of shadowy figures stealing gears. The only mercy is that Rio continues to wake us up earlier than Loudred ( "AW, COME ON! I've got a job to DO!") and spare us his wake-up call.

"Evi?" Rio looks at me with worry.

"I'm fine."

I'm not made out of glass. I just want answers.

But as we join the other Pokemon for the morning assembly, Chatot's grave expression as he comes out to greet us quickly makes us pay attention.

"I have an announcement to make. Far to the Northeast of here is a place called Treeshround Forest, and in there... time has come to a stop."

My whole body goes cold. Asha and Rio exchange glances as the other guild Pokemon clamor about in fear.

"Huh?!" Diglett cries.

"Eek! What did you say?!" Sunflora shrieks.

"Hey hey hey! You're saying time's stopped?!" Corpish yelps.

"T-time has stopped?" Dugtrio whispers.

"But... how could something so awful happen?" Chimecho asks.

"Unless...!" Bidoof chokes.

"Mr. Chatot!" Rio exclaims. "Treeshroud Forest! Does it- Could it be-?"

"Yes, the unthinkable has happened: Treeshroud's Time Gear was stolen!"

This only further demoralizes the others with shock and fear. I can't say I'm surprised, but the fact that this theft meant that not only would more Mystery Dungeons pop up but that time had actually stopped in that area-!

 _Stupid video game logic! Why did they have to operate like this?!_

"That doesn't make any sense tho'! Why would anyone wanna steal 'em?!" Asha shouts over the hullabaloo.

"YEAH!" Loudred adds.

Ransom, revenge, because they can, for fun. I could list plenty of reasons for their theft.

"Officer Magnezone is on the case with several of our senior teams. But for now, we are in the dark," Chatot replies before becoming stern. "But one thing is for certain: if one Time Gear has already been stolen, then the others are at risk. So if any of you spot any suspicious activity, please don't hesitate to inform me or the Guildmaster!"

The guild Pokemon dispense for now but the mood is fearful and apprehensive. "Hey, c'mon," Rio's smile trembles as he places a paw on our shoulders. "You heard Mr. Chatot! Let's get to work! Maybe we can find some information about this!"

I understand he's trying to keep our spirits up, but I'm really not in the mood. But before we can move on, Chatot approaches us again with a package.

"The storm and dinner from the previous night prevented me from speaking with you before." Inside is a new and larger treasure bag and a few sitrus berries. "Congratulations; you've advanced from Normal Rank to Bronze Rank."

Right, I guess this is the way we level up and get more variety with our missions, more room for treasure, better resources... and stronger and smarter enemies. If this was any other time than now, I know we'd be more excited... or Asha and Rio would be.

"You three have become quite good with your work, barring a few hiccups. I'm especially impressed with your capture of Drowzee- that was quite admirable!"

"Aw man... makin' me blush here!" Asha laughs shakily and even I can tell she's forcing on an act- if it were any other time, she'd be soaking up the praise.

"Thank you Mr. Chatot!" Rio is at least more genuine, even if he's still worried.

He's laying it on remarkably thick; I guess Chatot is trying to cheer us up, or at least focus on more positive things after the announcement.

"So in light of your track record," Chatot continues, "I have decided to give your team a mission worthy of explorers!"

Oh. This is is a surprise. "Thank you, sir," I bow. "What's our mission?"

"First, take out your wonder map."

Once it's out (Currently highlighted by the various paths we've marked for getting to the Mystery Dungeons as quickly as possible), Chatot points towards the waterfall marked down.

"Here is where we want you to investigate. Now this may look like an ordinary waterfall, but we have received intelligence it may be hiding something. So the three of you will investigate the waterfall and report back on anything noteworthy. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, thank you again."

"Yeah, we- whoa, Rio you okay there, bud?" Asha looks at Rio as... is he crying?

"Oh dear, are you all right?" Chatot asks with concern as a watery smile crosses Rio's face.

"I- we- we're really exploring a new place... just like I dreamed... I think... OH MY GOSH I'M SO EXCITED!" Rio pulls us both in a tight hug. "Evi, ASHA, LET'S DO OUR BEST!"

"Don't we always?!" Asha laughs in delight.

Despite myself, I smile. Once Rio sets us down and we start to head out, Chimecho approaches us. "I heard you three just passed Bronze Rank! Congratulations!"

"That's right." I look at the booth with the bell shaped like her hanging over it. "What's over here?"

"Well since you passed the first rank, you can use the Assembly over here!"

"What th' heck is an assembly?" Asha wonders before Rio's delighted shriek cuts her off.

"It means we can add team members! You know how some teams here are connected with the guild but aren't official members?! They're apprentices to exploration teams that help them with smaller missions!" Rio's eyes are sparkling from sheer delight now.

"Exactly!" Chimeco laughs before handing us an identical bell. "Here, this is for you: a friendship! Now you can recruit Pokemon in Dungeons!"

Interesting; would they be like volunteers or employees? How would exploring with them work? Would they be given part of the reward as well, and get their own treasure bags? Definitely something to bring up later.

"We better get our stuff b'fore he has a heart attack," Asha laughs as she pulls Rio along as he blubbers incoherently with joy.

Well, that was mood whiplash if I ever saw it. I wish I could brush off what Chatot had announced earlier. How can they not worry about the gear being stolen and time stopping?

But they're not not worrying here; they know they can't do much about it now, so they're doing what they can and trying not to let it get them down. I sigh; I was never good at that, even in my old life. Worries and anxieties would pile up and I would linger on them when it seemed no one else would.

"Hey look! What're those oddballs doin' over there?"

I glance up to see a Wobbufet (And already I'm having flashbacks to the anime) digging at the ground where the sticks had been before. "Hopes and dreams~" a Spinda murmurs cheerily as she sets up a sign.

"'Spinda's Cafe- a Shop of Hopes and Dreams, opening soon- Win Big!'..." Rio reads while trying to wipe away the tears and snot. "Kinda a mouthful, isn't it? Still, that does sound neat."

* * *

The roar of the waterfall drowns out everything around us. I shiver as we approach it from the bluff; even from here, I can feel it's power. Even though it's winter, it's still coming down with such power.

"Ah!"

Rio is knocked back, massaging his paw from where he had tried to touch the waterfall. "Are you all right?!"

"Th-the pressure's incredible," Rio winces. "Don't try to get too close, you could get knocked off the ledge!"

"Don't have to tell me twice," I mutter before I hear Asha shout in surprise as she's knocked back, wincing as she massages her tail.

Her expression screws up in pain and her eyes shut as her paw clutches at her head. "We told you-" I began before Rio exclaims, "This is what happened before with Drowzee- another dizzy spell!"

So this is what it looks like. Asha's eyes flew open just as quickly as she took deep breaths. "What is it?" Rio asks, placing a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "What did you see, Asha?"

Asha pants for breath before she looks at the waterfall. "A Pokemon leaped through th' waterfall an' landed in a cave in the cliffside."

So there is a way in. But just looking at the water pressure made me shiver. "Even if we try to jump, we might not to strong enough to break through and get battered down."

Rio frowns as he mulls this over before his expression lights up. "Asha!"

Asha's eyes widen as she grins, "On it!" before using charge several times as Rio ties the treasure bag's strap around his waist and shoulder tighter.

Wait, what's going on now? I turn to Rio for an explanation.

"Asha's gonna use charge to build up her electricity, then we jump. When we hit the water, she'll use spark and blow away the water so we're not pounded down."

... there are way too many things wrong with this plan!

"We could still be hurt by the attack, and it might not even work! This isn't like you at all, Rio!"

"No, it's not," Rio agrees, determined. "This is a long shot, but if we don't tackle this head-on, we'll be pummeled by the waterfall either way. We have to be brave- use all our courage!"

... damn Asha. Damn her for rubbing off on Rio. _And damn me for not wanting to let these two go in it alone!_

 _"Guuuuyyys!"_ Asha jitters about, eyes wide as her white fur crackles and sparkles with electricity- just being near her makes my fur stand up on end.

Let's do it!" Rio yells even as he shakes on Asha's other side. "If we don't run forward with all our strength, we'll be crushed either way!"

Thanks for alleviating the pressure. How do I get myself to run forward with full strength when knowing that if this failed, it'd end at worst a gruesome death, at best crippling injuries?

Asha looks at her with a smile as her tail brushes her side. "We've got this."

That should not have made me feel more assured, but it did.

Well, at least if I die, I won't die alone.

"NOW!"

I push forward at Rio's yell, forcing myself to run as fast as I can. As we leap directly off the ledge, my eyes shut tightly, unwilling to watch as the waterfall grew closer. Asha yowls and my whole body crackles as my eyes fly open from the electricity of spark... and I keep fall forward before hitting stone and rolling to a stop against a rock.

"Yowowow..." Rio moans a little ways away over Asha's, _"Guh..."_

I finally open my eyes... and see a dark blue cave, the reflection of the water from the falls sending shimmering patterns against the walls, ground and ceiling.

"Holy crap, it really exists!" Asha exclaims with relief.

"Let's go!" Rio grins with delight.

I wish I could shrug things off like they did.

* * *

 _"Honestly, what were you thinking going out when it was raining?"_

 _"I- wasn't..."_

 _"Tsk. Honestly..."_

 _"Now now dear Mori, I distinctly remember you getting a cold through this very same scenario."_

 _"Well, at least I take care of myself-"_

* * *

 _GASP!_

My head jolts up, scatterin' water- wait, not water. My paw reaches up to feel my face, and th' tears slidin' down.

That's... strange. My dream wasn't even that sad, so why...?

Wait.

I look 'round; I'm inside some sort 'o dome with a bunch o' nests. Evi an' Rio are curled up in some with blankets around them beside a fire. How in th' heck did we get here? Th' last thing I remember-

Right, we were explorin' th' Waterfall Cave. It was so cold from winter, but barely any Pokemon were there, allowin' Rio to map out th' area... we came t' the end an' found a bunch of gemstones. Evi was super excited about that- th' most excited I've ever seen her- an' even tried t' shatter th' biggest gem so she could sell it too. Rio didn't take that well, said sumthin' 'bout historical significance or sumthin', then-

* * *

 **The shadowy figure looked over the gem before they pressed on it, resulting in the same _click!_ noise before. A few moments later, everything started shaking. The shadowy figure looked around before giving a cry of surprise as a wave of water descended on them, carrying them away.**

* * *

I got another vision. An' Rio and Evi accidentally pushed th' gem an' th' water came...

"Hi hi!"

I look up t' see a Teddiursa approach us with some bowls, an Ursaring carrying in more kindling. "You're awake! Are you okay? You came out of nowhere and startled everyone! We thought for sure the cold would..."

She shakes her head. "We'll you're okay and that's what matters!"

"Urgh..."

I turn t' see Evi stirring now. "Teddi... ursa?"

"Long time no see," Ursaring smirks, paw ruffling Evi's head.

"Wh- where...?" Rio moans as he comes to.

"The Hot Spring Village-!" Evi whispers in surprise. "But how-?!"

"Ah, young'uns! It's good to see you again!"

An elderly Toarkoal comes inside, bringin' in a draft before his shell melts it off of him. "Elder!" Evi quickly bows respectfully.

"Peace young Evi, you and your friends have been through quite the adventure."

Well, this isn't what I was expectin'. "So, this is yer home, Evi?"

"This is the Hot Spring Village, where Pokemon can come to rest and relax. Here, could you kindly show me your wonder map?"

Rio pulls himself up as he grabs his bag (thank god the bag's waterproof) an' brings it out. "We were here, and now... yikes, that flood carried us a long way!"

I look over his shoulder- holy crap, we did go a long way!

"Indeed. The Cave Flood was strong enough to bring you all the way here," Torkoal says. "We were quite surprised. Please, take this time to relax from your journey."

"Thanks a lot, gramps!" I grin.

"Asha!" Evi hisses.

"Ahaha!" Torkoal laughs. "How long has it been since I have been called that!"

* * *

"Gotta say, this isn't exactly what I was expectin' yer home t' be like!"

Evi blushes in th' water while Rio brushes his fur carefully- I sigh as I float on th' top of th' water. "Man, this feels great. Even better than th' sauna back at the guild; I can see why Pokemon'd come all th' way here fer a soak!"

"But it's all that's here," Evi sighs. "We're lucky to even have this, especially during winter-"

 _"Oh no!"_

I look over where Rio exclaims as he stands up, knockin' over his stool. "What's up?"

"Asha, that shadowy Pokemon from before- _we're not the first ones to explore the cave!"_

... oh geez, he's right. Not only that, but...

The figure... it looked like...

"Wigglytuff."

Evi looks over at me. "The shadowy Pokemon was Guildmaster Wigglytuff? Or _A_ Wigglytuff?"

"I'm pretty sure. They've both got th' same shape."

"But why would the guildmaster send us to an area and say it hasn't been explored yet?" Rio wonders.

"Maybe he forgot," Evi points out. "He can fall asleep during assembly with his eyes open, so it's not outside the realm of possibility."

Rio winces but doesn't protest. "Well, we can ask Chatot once we return," Evi sighs before frowning. "We lost the gems from before, so we have nothing to show for it..."

We nearly die and that's what she's concerned over? "Geez, money and safety really is all you think 'bout," I roll my eyes good naturedly

"Of course it is. I'm not a fighter; it was all I could do to get by selling to other Pokemon before coming to Treasure Town."

Hold on- seriously? "Didn't you have any friends or family here?"

"My egg was a reward for an expedition team's mission."

"Oh really?" Rio remarks brightly. "Me too! I was raised by Team Raider!"

"Huh. Team Frontier."

 _... what._

"I'm surprised you didn't apprentice under them, Rio."

"Well back then, I didn't know I wanted to be an explorer; I was more of a book-Wurmple than anything so I thought I'd be a recorder."

"I wanted some measure of safety in my life, so I declined as well."

Eggs- they give away kids for- she said- she was a reward-

"How could they- _how could they do that?!"_

Evi has _that look_ again on her face while Rio's lookin' at me like I grew another head. "Asha, what's wrong?"

"What's- how are you okay with this?! They're takin' eggs an' givin' 'em out like prizes! Those're livin' creatures, for god's sake!"

Rio blinks in surprise an' I can't believe he's not actin' more...! How can he be okay with this?! How can he just-?!

"Some Pokemon can't afford to give money or good items for missions. The Pokemon who hatch under the teams who were given their eggs are taken care until they're old enough to fend for themselves," Evi explains patiently. "At least if they're given to a team, they can be taken care."

 _"But it's wrong!"_

"... I see. Humans must really care about their kids, huh," Rio says.

 _Grr-!_

* * *

The trip back to the guild takes about a day. Asha's kept her distance from us since our... talk in the hot springs.

Was she abandoned as a child? Was that why she had such an adverse reaction to my and Rio's stories?

Still, the fate of an egg given to an explorer team was still kinder than most fates for other Pokemon. I've heard tales of young Pokemon being eaten, of being kidnapped or worked to the bone. Apprenticing under or being raised by a team was one of the best things that could happen to Pokemon in the egg.

Team Frontier... I wonder what's become of them, or if they remember me.

The snow's started to melt a bit- we're already half-way through winter so it helps. Still, spring's a way off. When we arrive, it's just become evening. Chatot fusses over us for a good ten minutes before we finally make our report as well as asking if Wigglytuff had ever explored the area before. He agrees to speak to Wigglytuff over the matter... and returns about an hour later.

"In response to your question, the guildmaster says-A-HEM. 'YOOM... TAH! Memories~ Sweet memories~ Hmm... if I think hard, maybe I did go there once... but my journals and maps got lost in the deluge~'" Chatot wheezes a bit as he returns to his normal voice. "So yes, it appears the guildmaster has been there before."

Rio deflates at this and Asha scowls, averting her eyes. Well, this is certainly annoying: all of that work and we didn't even-"

"Now now, please don't feel down!" Chatot says quickly. "While this might not be the first time this has been discovered, this is the first time it's been properly documented! That's still an impressive feat! Besides, our guildmaster is a seasoned veteran while the three of you've only had a single say as a Bronze Rank! Please, be more proud of yourselves!"

... well, when he puts it like that, our efforts were pretty impressive.

"I guess..." Rio mumbles.

"I'm still not quite sure why you would want to spoil your own discovery," Chatot admits. "This is yet another strange crew, aren't you..."

Just then, the dinner bell rings. I forgot how much I missed Chingling's cooking, especially after such a long trek in the snow!

Asha curls up and falls asleep almost instantly when we head back to our room.

"Hey, Evi?" Rio approaches me. "I know you were sad about losing the gems, and Wigglytuff being first... but still, we were able to accomplish a lot today! We were able to record the path between the waterfall and hot springs, we can go back for the gems we found- I bet they'll help explorers and we can still sell some. I think, despite what happened, our first exploration was a success!"

I sigh, lips twitching into a smile. Trust Rio to be the optimist between us. It's certainly working on me; he's right. Even if the water washed them away, there could be some in the river and it can wash up on the shore.

"Now I'm certain: I made the right choice in becoming an explorer." Rio smiles from where he lays the Relic Fragment on the ground. "And I'm certain I'll find out the secret of my Relic Fragment! And it's all because of you and Evi. I can be brave because you're both with me!"

!

"Even I'm the biggest coward, and I was only able to go there because I had you... and then Asha came, and we even took down those horrible thugs together... and you've both been helping fufill my dream even though I'm taking time away from you both-"

"That's not true," I cut him off. "You've... always been braver than me- brave enough to pursue your dreams while I just focused on myself. And it's not like you forced us into this."

"This exploration career has given me more money in a few months than what I save up for an entire year. I'm able to collect rare items and sell them for even higher prices. If anything, this is broadening my horizons. Besides, Asha agreed to come with to help find her memories... and it's working as far as we can tell, and she enjoys being with us- she said it herself, didn't she?"

"But- that's not cowardly!" Rio protests. "You're always thinking of us and how to get through things! It's because of your plans and ideas that we've gotten as far as we have!"

His face twists in upset. "And all I ever did was get you two hurt-!"

Oh no, is that why...?

"It's not your fault."

Rio flinches and looks over at where Asha is awake. "We chose ya. An' we chose t' fight Drowzee. Heck, if it weren't fer you makin' Team Strikers, who knows what would've happened t' Zura."

"Exactly," I affirm.

Rio looks like he's about to cry before he freezes. "And your visions, Asha," he whispers.

"Oh right."

"No no, not that! Asha, your vision from the waterfall- it was from the past that time!"

!

Wait a minute.

"The previous visions... what they all have in common is that you're always touching something before they happen! The apple Azurill dropped... Drowzee... even the waterfall and gem!"

Rio's face brightens. "This is incredible, Asha! I don't think I've ever heard of an ability like that, even from psychic or ghost type Pokemon!"

W-well you say that, but it's not like I can that shit to happen every time I touch something..."

"Maybe not yet, but if it keeps happening, then you can train it!"

"Maybe..."

This isn't like anything I've encountered in Pokemon, except for some Psychic Trainers, but they could only see the future from the sparse dialogue I remember. What if this had to do with Asha specifically? Was she a psychic of some sort as a human? It's not much of a stretch to assume so.

... what if she's like me?

What if she came to another world? Maybe not mine, but one connected to Pokemon. Hoenn had the multiverse, so it wasn't too much of a stretch either. Maybe if we unlock how Asha became a Pokemon and find her memories... it might-

"Ah, you're already up, I see!"

I startle a bit as Chatot comes inside, making Rio and Asha yelp in surprise.

"Geez, you scared us, man!"

"Mr. Chatot, what is it?"

Chatot shoots Asha a confused and irritated look before saying,"The Guildmaster would like to see you three right away."

* * *

"Guildmaster, I've brought you Team Strikers. ... Guildmaster?"

Was Guildmaster Wigglytuff really asleep again? I mean, it's late enough but he's the one who called us-

"Hiya!" Wigglytuff bounces around cheerily.

"Gah!" Asha yelps.

"Christ..." Evi mutters under her breath.

What's a christ? Is it a Pokemon?

"Your team went through a lot today~ Yes, a lot-lot~" Guildmaster Wigglytuff chirps. "I'm keeping watch on your activities, so don't worry~"

"That's not creepy..." Asha mutters before Evi nudges her to be quiet.

"But onto why I called you three here: we're going to be mounting a full expedition in the summer."

... oh my goodness. Did I hear that right?!

"Izzat important?" Asha asks.

"Yes indeed," Mr. Chatot explains. "The guild will be exploring and documenting someplace far away. This happens whenever someone comes across a new area: they inform our guild and allow us to document what we find. Unlike exploration of the areas around here, this is much further away and will usually take several days, weeks or months, depending on the area. In order to make things run as smoothly as possible, we carefully choose which guild members can join us and who will remain and run things in our absence."

"So you're saying... we have a chance of going on the expedition?" Evi asks carefully.

"Usually, we would never, ever consider rookies to be expedition members. But you three are working so very hard!" Guildmaster Wigglytuff beamed. "You've even made it to Bronze Rank within your first three months! So that's why we're making a special exception this time, and include in the list of candidates for the expedition!"

... this is my dream coming true again.

"Thank you so much, Guildmaster!" I bow "We won't let you down!"

"Now now! You haven't been chosen as expedition members yet, we're simply considering it," Mr. Chatot puts in, not unkindly. "That in itself is still unprecedented! That said, there's still time before we set out. If you fail to do good work before then, you cannot expect to be selected for the expedition."

"I'm sure you three can do it! So try hard!"

"Yes sir!" I exclaim,

"Of course," Evi nods.

"No problem!" Asha declares.

* * *

The name discussion is actually something from Japan. Most Japanese usually address their peers/friends/acquaintances by their last name, and first-name basis is reserved for family, close friends and lovers.

As for the names here, they're partial anagrams of the species of Pokemon they are. Some use the English, some the Japanese and other languages as well. "Evi" comes from Eevee's Japanese name, "Eievui", Rio from "Riolu", Zura from "Azurill", Mari from "Marill". Asha's name doesn't follow because of her human origins, obviously.


End file.
